Mason's Girl
by twilightlover1417
Summary: Bella goes to Meyer Universtity, after a year being alone she can't wait to see her brother. But will she find love with the school's hottest player, or will Emmett get between them? And what about the other guys? AH AU OOC
1. Can i have my envelope?

Title: Mason's Girl

Prologue

Bella POV  
I couldn't wait for Emmett! He was going to be so surprised! He actually got into Twilight University. I was a little jealous, I wanted to go there too, but I had to wait until next year. That is if I would get in.

Chapter One: Can I have my Envelope?

I am a 17 year old girl named Bella Swan, my older brother, by one year, is Emmett Swan. He's going to Twilight University. Our father Charlie is a big important chief-sheriff cop person, my mom died when I was 4. We live in a pretty big house on top of a hill, we aren't like millionaires, but we are pretty rich. I'm not one of those stuck up girls who think they're all that and wear super short skirts and dangerous high heels. I like to wear the classic jeans and a T-shirt outfit. I am also really clumsy. I not very pretty either but no on ever agrees to that.

I saw Emmett running. I ran carefully to the door. I opened it slowly and yelled as loud as I could.

"Hey, Emmet! Looking for this!" I held up the white envelope. He yelled and ran toward the door. I quickly locked the door, he had a key. I ran into my room and locked the door also. In about 2 minutes Emmett was banging on my door. It almost broke when I quickly opened it.

Emmett was a huge buff guy. He was quarter-back on the football team at high school. He is also super protective. Every time I had a boyfriend he would somehow make us break up. Ok fine I've only had 2 boyfriends before and both were really gay.

Well anyway Emmett stood at my door breathing deeply.

"Bella, give me my envelope." He tried to ask calmly. He wasn't quite there.

"What envelope?" I tried to look innocent, but I knew I failed. I sucked at lying.

"Give me my envelope!" He half yelled.

"What's the magic word?"

"Isabella!" I was getting mad. I hated it when he or anyone else called me by my real name.

"I know mom taught you some manners, so use them!"

"Bella, may I please, please have my envelope?"

"Sure sweetie, all you had to do was ask. No need to go and break others doors down." I gave him his envelope.

"Thank you Isabella." I narrowed my eyes; I hated it when he did that.

"Loser!" I always got mad when he called me that. I slammed the door in his face. I heard his chuckle. Then 3 minutes later I heard him whoop. I opened the door slightly.  
"Congratulations, you actually got in." I closed the door, and fell to my knees. I was going to miss him.

* * *

**_i decided i was going to put the prologue and first chapter together, less work for me. lol anyway this is a new series. i really hope you guys review. ok thats all _**


	2. I'm a Barbie Girl

Mason's Girl  
Chapter Two: I'm a Barbie Girl.

Emmett's POV  
I looked around it was beautiful. Twilight University. I only brought a few things with me, three suitcases full of clothes, Bella helped with that. A big flat screen TV, a mini fridge, a big stereo, and a few other important things.

I was carrying my TV up to my room, when I accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Oh, sorry dude." I put the TV down to see who it was. It was two guys, one had long-ish blonde hair, and the other had bronze-brown hair. They were carrying a mini fridge.

"It's ok. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Jasper Hale."  
"Hey I'm Emmett."

"So what's your room number?" the blonde named Jasper asked.  
"Oh, 320, yours."

"Mines also 320, Jasper's in a single near us. In 347."  
"Great, you're my roommate! Do you guys know a good place to eat around here?" I was starved, since the airports stopped serving food on the planes.  
"There's the cafeteria for one thing." Jasper joked.  
"Cool, would you like to join me?"  
"Sure but first I think we should move our stuff. We're blocking the hallway." Edward replied. I saw two very hot girls walk past; I flashed smile, they smiled back, and walked off. Giggling and talking.  
Edward and Jasper both gave me a look, and we all started to laugh.

Later on….

We sat down with our lunches when the most beautiful girl came to sit by us. She had long blonde hair, and looked a bit like Jasper.  
"Hey Rose," Edward said.

"Still trying to use the old charm on me Edward?" she had the most wonderful voice.  
"Maybe," Edward replied.

"Rose this is Emmett. Emmett, Rose. Rose, Emmett. She is my twin sister. Her real name is Rosalie" Jasper introduced us.  
"Hey." I said giving her a winning smile. All of a sudden my phone started to ring, with a ringtone; I knew I hadn't put on.

_I'm a Barbie girl,  
In a Barbie world,  
Aren't I fantastic,  
Yes I am. _

I scrambled for my phone. Rose looked as if she was trying to hold back her laughter. The guys on the other hand were bursting out with laughter. I finally got my phone.

"What?" I said on the phone.

"Oh so that's the greeting I get for calling?" I knew it was Bella.

"Hi, Bells." I tried to ignore everyone's laughter.

"That's better. So are you settled? Have you met your roommate? Do you like it so far there? Have you met anyone yet? How does the place look like?" She bombarded me with questions.

"Bella, I'm sort of busy right now. I'll call you back later. Oh and thanks ever so much for that ringtone. Bye." I hung up; I knew I just made her feel bad. I turned my attention back to everyone, they were still laughing. I started to explain the ringtone.

* * *

chapter 2 is up please review, i'm acualyl trying to update everything so you should reciportae (sp) by reviewing! lol


	3. Nobody's Perfect

Mason's Girl  
Chapter Three: Nobody's Perfect.

A Year Later…

Bella's POV

I smiled as I looked around, I was finally here. Twilight University. When I got the letter I got very excited.

_Dear Isabella Swan,  
We are pleased to say your are excepted to Twilight University with the Stephenie Meyer scholarship. _

I packed almost everything even though I still had the whole summer to go through! Emmett had spent the whole summer in California, staying at a friends'.

I saw dad coming with the last of my stuff, he insisted he would come with me to Twilight University in CA. He gave me the last of my bags, and I hugged him goodbye. I started off to my room, 217.

I saw a very short girl with short black spiky hair, dancing to a, oh eww, Hannah Montana song, Rockstar. I really hoped she had better taste than that. I yelled hi, and she turned around. She smiled and turned down the radio.  
"Hi! I'm Alice, you must be my roomy!" She looked like the type that was almost always hyper.  
"I'm Bella." I smiled, I couldn't help asking, "Do you always listen to Hannah Montana?"  
"No, of course not! It was just on the radio." She said.  
My cell phone then rang, with a song I totally hated, loathed, and despised.

_Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days.  
1,2,3,4  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what  
What I'm talking about  
Everybody gets that way. _

Oh no, I hated that song! I scrambled for my phone.

_Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what  
What I'm talking about  
Everybody gets that way.  
Sometimes I'm innocent  
I gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure.  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it over flows. _

I saw Alice on the floor laughing. Where was that damned phone!

_If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on myself.  
Nobody's Perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect. _

I got my phone, and opened it. It was Emmett.  
"That's the worst song ever! You know how much I hate it!" I started to yell.  
"Hey, I had I'm a Barbie Girl we're even now." Emmett chuckled.  
"Yea sure we are," I said sarcastically. "You'd better watch your back, now that I'm here too." I said darkly.  
"Hey how about you join me for lunch today?"  
"No, I don't think so." I closed my phone.  
"Was that your boyfriend or something?" Alice was trying to stop laughing.  
"No, my older brother, Emmett." She laughed even more.

"Hey Bells!" I turned around. Emmett came in with, omg, a really hot guy! The guy had emerald green eyes, and a bronze-ish brown hair. He looked amazing. I turned my back to both of them. One cause I was blushing like an idiot. Two because I was mad at Emmett.  
"Aww, Bella. Come on. One bad ringtone!" Emmett grabbed me around my waist and started to swing me around in circles.  
"Emmett! Stop! Ok ok, I forgive you! Emmett!" I started to yell at him. I heard his booming laughter, and Alice's and the other guys'.

Emmett finally put me down; I sat down on the bed. I got dizzy. Emmett chuckled again.  
"So, after all that exercise I'm feeling a bit hungry! Would you two like to join us?" Emmett announced.  
"You're always hungry Emmett!" The boy with bronze brown hair chuckled. He had the most beautiful voice.  
"Ummm…Hi. Who are you?" I asked him.  
"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Alice's older brother." He flashed a smile.  
"Hi, I'm Bella, as you know, Emmett's sister." I said, a bit dazed by his smile.  
"Well, now that we're all introduced; can we go eat now?" Emmett groaned.  
"Sure, but your paying." I chuckled.  
"What! Why?"  
"Well look around, I'm not done un-packing, and your interrupting."  
"Fine! Can we go now!" Emmett whined.  
"Come on." I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my purse.

* * *

**chapter three is a ........something anyway please review! oh if you have ideas for any that funny cell phone ring tones or whatever for future savatage (sp) be free to say them or whatever yea that was confusing oh well! XDDD**


	4. Meeting the Guys, and Some Time Alone

Mason's Girl  
Chapter Four: Meeting the Guys, and Some Time Alone

Bella's POV

All four of us were walking to the cafetria, when a girl came over to us.  
"Oh Edward!" She sang. She had long blonde hair. She was wearing super short shorts and a pink tank top with her breasts that looked like they could pop out at any time. With dangerous looking, well dangerous to me, 4 inch pink high heels.

She ran over to Edward and started to push her tongue down his throat. Emmett walked grabbed Alice and my hands and started to walk away.  
"Who was that?" I was laughing so hard I could barley breathe.  
"Probably, the girl that always plays tongue hockey with him. He dated her last year. Edward's a big player; he literally left a path of tears when he left high school. And that girl never just gives up. Her name is Lauren, she is also a player. They are so the perfect match." Alice was laughing too. Edward walked around the corner to us. He was wiping lipstick away. Me and Alice fell down laughing.  
"Edward, that so is not your color!" Alice said, Emmett began to join us.  
"Yea yea, whatever lets go." Edward said, muttering under his breath. He continued to walk to the cafeteria. After 5 more minutes of laughing me Emmett and Alice got up.  
"Why… is… he so mad?" I said trying to control my laughter.  
"He hates her; she's so clingy." This time Emmett answered.  
After finally controlling our laughter, we walked into the cafeteria and saw Edward waiting at a table. He got up and joined us, and we went to go order. Me and Alice ordered salads and the guys ordered a whole meal of sandwiches, fries, and drinks.

I waited patiently while Emmett paid for mine, Alice's and his food. When it was Edward's turn to pay, he chuckled and turned to Emmett.  
"Emmett, shouldn't you be paying for my lunch too." Edward chuckled.  
"No! I only have to pay for the girls!" Emmett was getting mad. Edward turned to me.  
"Bella, shouldn't he pay for me to?" I silently gasped a she turned to me. God he was so hot.  
"Well it depends. Are you done un-packing your stuff?" I asked.  
"No, of course not." I turned to Emmett.  
"There you go Emmett; you have to pay for him too." I said sweetly. Emmett started to grumble. Me and Alice grabbed our salads and went off to a table. Soon Edward and Emmett joined us. After a few minutes a bunch of guys came over to our table.  
"Hey Emmett. Hey Edward." A very cute boy with long-ish blonde hair said. "Hey Alice." Then he turned to me. "Hello, I don't we've met before?" he smiled. He had a bit of a southern accent, very cute.  
"Hi, I'm Bella, Emmett's sister." I told him.  
"So you're the girl, Emmett's told us about."  
"I hope they were good things." I said shooting a glance at Emmett, who was stuffing his face.  
"Not really." He chuckled.  
"Bella, this is Jasper Hale. The other guys are Anthony, Camren, Dylan, Austin, and Tyler." Edward pointed out everyone to me.  
"Hi." I smiled sweetly to all of them.

A girl walked up to us. She had beautiful long blonde hair. She was tall and lean. A very pretty girl. She came up to Emmett and started to kiss him. Emmett never told me he had another girlfriend! He always told me things like that.

I looked down at my lunch. No one was paying attention to me, thankfully. But I think Edward could have been staring at me, I wasn't sure though.  
I turned to Alice and whispered to her. "Who is that?"  
"Don't you know?" she asked me. I shook my head. "It's Emmett girlfriend. He stayed the summer over at her and Jasper's house." I looked down, why hadn't he told me this.

Edward POV

We sat down with our lunches me, Emmett, Bella, and Alice. As we were eating the guys came along. Jasper tried his…charm on Bella. I really wanted to laugh, but I wanted to see Bella's reactions. Surprisingly she acted coolly. Girls always were lost for words or said something stupid when Japer charmed them. Except for Rosalie, Alice and apparently Bella. I looked over and saw Emmett smiling. He was obviously proud of Bella, beautiful as she was. Wait what am I thinking! If I so much as touched Bella the wrong way Emmett would kill me!

Rosalie came over to us, and gave Emmett a kiss as always. The guys started to wolf whistle; I looked over to Bella who was staring at her lunch. It seemed like she didn't know about Rosalie. She looked betrayed. I wondered why.

Bella's POV

After Emmett introduced me and Rose, I excused myself.  
"Well, it was great meeting you guys, but I still have some un-packing to do. I'll see you guys around." I threw my tray away and left.

I started my way back to my room. When I heard someone shout my name.  
"Hey Bella, wait up!" I turned around. It was Edward running up to me! I wondered what he wanted. He caught up to me. He wasn't panting or anything. Wow. He was in shape.  
"Umm... hey."  
"Hey." I waited for him to say something. He didn't.  
"So did I take anything of yours or what?" I blurted it out.  
"Oh no. I just thought we could walk together." He smiled. I was shocked he wanted to walk with me.  
"Sure." I mentally slapped myself. I was acting so stupid.

We started to walk along when I realized I didn't know where we were going.  
"Umm, Edward."  
"Yeah Bella?" I looked at him.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"To mine and Emmett's room."  
"You guys are roommates?!" I was shocked I did not know that.  
"So do you play any sports?" I wanted to know more about him.  
"I play just about every type of sport. Though I usually don't like to play football against Emmett." He chuckled. I had to laugh at that with him.  
I wasn't paying attention to the ground or my feet, but a few seconds later I tripped. Over my own two feet! I landed on my butt, in a puddle. Edward stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing, and fell down next to me…still laughing. I pulled myself up.  
"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. He ignored my remark and slowly got up. "So it's true you are a klutz." I kept on walking. He easily caught up with me.  
"You get angry easily." He noted.  
I sighed. "I'm not angry, just annoyed. I hate it when Emmett tells everyone every little detail about me. It gets irritating after a while. How would he like it, if I told everyone here that he still sleeps with a teddy bear." I grumbled.  
"He sleeps with a teddy bear?!" Edward asked. I was lost in my own world. "What? No! He stopped sleeping with it at the age of 17." I said still lost in my own world.  
"Thanks that's great blackmail. But how do you know." He asked.  
"One, I'm his sister, of course I know. Two I can pretty much dig up any dirt on anyone, anywhere." He laughed. Then he stopped in front of a door. 320.  
"Well here we are. Home, sweet, home."  
"Ha ha. Very funny." I said.

* * *

**chapter four. **

**Disclaimer: **everyone should know this but i don't own twilight or any of the characters i do however own: Anthony, Camren, Dylan, Austin, and Tyler. they are mine so buzz off lol.

please review!


	5. Fighting in the Rain

Mason's Girl  
Chapter Five: Fighting in the Rain

Bella's POV

I walked in Emmett's and Edward's room. It didn't look remotely close to mine and Alice's. Ours was just a big room with two twin bed, two desks, two wardrobes, one mirror, and one bathroom. This room was different. The door opened up to a small living room. I saw Emmett's flat screen TV hung on the wall. There was one big, black, leather, comfy-looking couch and in the corner, a recliner. There was three doors which probably lead to the rooms and a bathroom.  
"Wow…this is way betters than mine and Alice's room!" I said while plopping down on the couch.  
"Thanks."  
"But why isn't Alice and mine's room like this?" I asked.  
"Every year gets a better room. So you freshmen get a regular dorm like most other collages except yours is a bit bigger and comes with a desk and new mattress and some other furniture. Sophomores get this type of room. Juniors get an even better room and seniors get the best." Edward said, while sitting down next to me. "Of course most people decide to get an apartment so a lot of time you can get a way better room."

We talked a bit more about our lives, when Emmett walked inside. He froze as he saw us laughing, and sadly sitting really close. I froze and looked away. I knew I was going to get it.  
"Bella, will you come out for a walk with me." He said in a strained voice. I knew he was trying to keep calm.  
"Sure." I stood up and looked at Edward apologetically. I walked over to Emmet and he grabbed my hand and walked outside.  
Emmett grabbed my hand and began to pull me toward the parking lot. When we were there he stopped and let me go, and turned toward me.  
"Bella, I want you to stay away from Edward and the others guys you met during lunch."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"They are the collages' biggest players. I'm only going to say this once Bella. Stay away from them."  
"Emmett, I'm not some 4 year- old you can always control. I'm 18 now, if you didn't notice. Being at your girlfriends the whole summer! I'll learn and make my own mistakes, and hopefully they won't be the same ones as your girlfriends from high school!" I stopped; I didn't realize that I was yelling. I saw people turn their heads toward us. My cheeks went red.  
"I'm sorry ok! Forgive me for trying to make sure my little sister doesn't get hurt! Forgive me for going to my girlfriend's house!  
"A girlfriend you never bothered to tell me about!"  
"Bella, I'm just trying to keep you away from guys like Edward!"  
"Well you're just like them! You cheated on your other girlfriends!"  
"Bella, I never-"  
"Oh yes you did Emmett! And you know it! So don't act like you didn't! You're just as bad as you say your friends are!"  
"Bells…"  
I didn't say anything. I pushed past him and ran back to my dorm. I began to cry and sadly it also began to rain. Hard. I ran off tripping at least twice. I finally reached the elevator and pressed the button, when I heard a velvety voice from behind me.  
"Hey Bella, you're all wet!" I turned around, it was Edward. I sighed.  
"N...no re...really." I was shivering. I had gotten soaked to the bone. The parking lot was really far.  
"Come one, let's get you back to your dorm before you catch a cold." He put his arm around my shoulders and walked into the elevator.  
We made our way slowly to my room. I was getting warmer every second of the way. We came at a stop, I was about to go in when Edward stopped me.  
"Bella will you come up to my room." He looked down at me. "Once you get dried." He smiled. I forced my gaze away. I didn't want to get caught looking at him.  
"I'd rather not," I mumbled.  
"Don't worry. Emmett won't be there. I'll be waiting." He left.  
I quickly opened the door, and walked in to a jumping Alice.  
"Ooohhh! Bella what were you doing with my brother outside? And with his arm around you?!" She squeaked.  
"Alice were you spying on me?!"  
"Ummm…Noooooo."  
"Alice…"  
"Ok! Fine just a little tiny bit though! I was about to go out to look for you when I heard you talking. And I looked through the peephole to see what was going on! It's not my fault!" She exclaimed.  
"Yea, sure it isn't." I suddenly shivered. I looked down and remembered I was wet.  
"Come on lets get you dry." She pulled me into my bathroom. Where, to my horror, I saw straightiners and curlers, and a bunch of make-up.

I knocked on door 320. I waited for a few seconds, and then Adonis himself opened the door. I stifled a giggle; he was wearing only his boxers. And they had SpongeBob Square Pants on them! Then I looked at his abs, gosh, why did all of Emmett's friends always have to be so damn hot! I looked into his eyes. His hair flopped everywhere, but it was cute.  
"Wow. I love your boxers, Edward."  
"What, oh right. Thanks. I waited for hours but you never came. What took you so long?" he ran a hair through his bronze hair.  
"Alice." I simply said.  
He chuckled. "That explains why you're all dressed up." I looked down and sighed. Alice had forced me to wear  
"So can I come in?" I asked. It was getting cold outside.  
"Sure, come on in. I need to get a shirt." He muttered half to himself. I walked in and sat down on the couch. I watched him put on a shirt. I could see his muscles move. He came and sat down next to me.  
"Bella, Emmett's really upset right now."  
"Edward this is none of your business."  
"Actually it is. He's one of my best friends. What hurts him is my business."  
"Look, I really don't want to talk about it, ok? Whether it is or isn't you business." He didn't answer. After few moments so silence I spoke again.  
"I'd better go, Alice will worry." As I got up, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back. Me being stupidly clumsy I began to fall. I closed my eyes, and embraced myself for the pain. It didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at Edward's face. Which was only inches away from mine. His arms were wrapped around my waist he pulled me up. I put my hands on his chest. God, boy did this boy have muscles. I stared into his emerald eyes and he stared back. I didn't move and neither did he.  
We gradually began to inch closer to each other. Our lips were barley and inch away from each other when suddenly the door opened. And once again in came Emmett. Holy shit, I thought.  
Emmett was teething with rage, when he saw me and Edward in our positions. We immediately stepped away from each other.  
"What the hell is going on?! Edward I asked you to talk to Bella, not to fucking make out with her!" Emmet was right in Edward's face. I knew that look on his face. He was going to punch something. Really hard. And that something was right in front of him.  
Emmett had backed Edward into the wall, so he couldn't move at all. I didn't want Edward to get hurt for something he didn't do. I ran over to Emmett's and grabbed his arm that was raised. I grabbed and pulled it down. Thank god my father thought it was a good idea for me to go to his work and take some training classes for 'fun'. But I knew why he wanted me too, though he didn't tell.  
"Bella let go." Emmett snarled. I pulled his arm behind his back and held it there. Thank god I worked out this summer.  
"Emmett I'll let go, when you back away." I said.  
"Emmett stared at me for a second then slowly backed away. I still held tight to his arm.  
"Bella you can let go, I'm not going to do anything to him." He snarled at the last part. I cautiously let go but stayed close incase he tried anything funny.  
"Bella don't you remember anything I told you this afternoon? Stay away from guys like Edward. They're all players." He threw a glare at Edward.  
"So that's means I stay away from you too?" I asked him.  
"Bella," he sighed.  
"No, Emmett! Listen to me! As always I tripped being the klutz I am! Edward just saved me from smushing my face into the ground! I hate how your so over-protective, I have life too you know! Well you know what I'm not going to have anything to do with you anymore! So why don't you go back to your stupid girlfriend?!" I pushed Emmett into the wall and ran from the room trying to hold back my traitor tears. I always had wondered why my tears were connected to my anger. It always sucked whenever I would get into a fight.  
As I walked into my room I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch laughing. I ignored them and walked past them to my closet. I look inside and there was all my clothes un-packed and ready to go. Funny I thought I didn't remember bringing this much. I kept pondering over it when Rosalie interrupted me.  
"Umm…hey Bella."  
"What do you want Rosalie?"  
"Call me Rose."  
"Fine, what do you want… Rose?" I asked narrowing my eyes.  
"Look Bella I'm really sorry." I was taken aback. She was sorry to me?!  
"For what?" I asked.  
"You and Emmett keep fighting and it's all my fault, I'm really sorry. But Bella I do, I really do love your brother." She loved him?  
"Rose look it's not your fault me and Emmett keep fighting, he just too over-protective. He's a big stupid idiot! I can't understand why you like…I mean love," I stressed out the word, "him so much."  
"I just do. But Bella he does what he does because he loves you." I sighed god she was annoying. What a perfect couple.  
"Well he loves you too, so why doesn't he care about you too?"  
"Of course he cares! But you're his little sister. He's known you his whole life! You and him share the same blood," I shivered at the word blood. "Of course it's natural that he has big brother feelings for you!"  
"That's still doesn't mean he has to kill me!"  
"Kill you?" Alice said for the first time in the conversation.  
"It's an expression Alice." Rose explained.  
"I know that! I mean what has he done to you?" She asked me. I looked away and went over to my desk and sat down turning it on.  
'If you knew him like me…you would understand." I whispered. They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Probably trying to make out what I meant. Like they were ever going to know.  
"Bella…" Rose started.  
"Whatever you're about to tell me, say it quick because I hate bad news." I said while checking my email.  
"It's good news silly billy!" Alice laughed. I shuddered at her nickname. God I hoped she wouldn't call me that ever again.  
"All six of us are having a movie night tomorrow at Edward's and Emmett's room!" Rose smiled. I frowned and Alice squeaked/screamed, I wasn't sure which.  
"Oh god no Rose!"  
"Bella you're going to come no matter what! Otherwise this is going to be your most worst year ever!" I sighed, terrible flashbacks pooping into my mind.  
"Bella...helloooo?" Alice waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't realize I had frozen still.  
"Fine, I'll come," I whispered.  
"YAY!" they both yelled.  
"Thank you for ruining my life," I mumbled not caring if they heard me or not. I turned back to my computer and began to check my e-mails.

* * *

** i got nothing to say except please review and this:**

If I had more money honey  
Would you love me, love me, love me  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me  
If I had more money honey  
Would you love me, love me, love me  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes

lol sorry i was listening to money honey by State Of Shock i think and i tend to type out the lyrics lol anyway please review!


	6. Movie Night

Mason's Girl  
Chapter Six: Movie Night

Bella POV

I walked down the hallway with Rose and Alice, toward room 320. Rose and Alice had made me go shopping today for some pajamas and other stuff I was sure I didn't need. I was wearing a light blue hoodie with the word pink and the number 86 on top of that, with matching light blue sweat pants. Alice was wearing a black hoodie that said pink and matching black capri's also from Victoria's Secret, Rose was wearing a gray tank top and short gray boxer shorts, with a long matching tee shirt cover up.  
I hadn't talked to Emmett all day today. I ignored his calls, walked past him in the hallways, and pretty much acted like he didn't existed.  
Rose knocked on the door, and to my relief Jasper opened the door. He was wearing a plain old shirt and sweats.  
"Hey, you finally made it. We thought you were a no show." He opened the door more and I saw Emmett resting on the recliner and Edward sprawled on the couch. Emmett was wearing his usual football tee-shirt and shorts, Edward was wearing only sweats. I was beginning to think he liked to show off his muscles. We walked in and Alice pushed me down on the couch next to Edward. He sat up to make more room for me. I avoided his eyes and Emmett's; I looked down at my hands. My face going more and redder as I felt his stare on me.  
"Hi Bella." He said.  
"Hi Edward," I mumbled.  
"Ok, now that everyone is settled down; what movie should we watch?" Alice asked. She and Jasper were sitting on the other side of Edward and Rose and Emmett were on the recliner.  
"So what movie are we watching?" Rose asked.  
"I brought a bunch of movies; they're in that bag over there." Jasper replied.  
"Oh oh oh!! I know how 'bout one of us picks out a movie with a blindfold on then we vote which one to see!" Alice said quickly in that perky voice of hers. "Edward you pick!" she continued.  
Edward went over to the bag and Alice blindfolded him.  
"Alice is the blindfold really necessary, I won't look." He argued.  
"No way! Remember last time! No way are you doing that again!" She said back.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Well we picked out movies like this once a few years ago on Halloween after trick-or-treating. And we didn't have a blindfold, and Edward picked out two movies I hated! One was super scary the other was some stupid Star Wars thing. So we watched the scary one and I had nightmares for weeks!" she finished typing up Edward and returned back to her seat.  
Edward reached in the bag and grabbed two movies. He took the blindfold off and came to sit by me.  
"What movies are they?" Emmett asked. Talking for the first time that night. I looked away staring hard at the door. I heard him sigh. Fuck him. I thought.  
"Ok we've got Prom Night and or ugh...Baby's Mama."  
"Ohh! We totally have to watch Prom Night!" Alice squeaked. What is wrong with this girl, I thought.  
"Ok who wants to watch Prom Night?" Jasper asked. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward raised their hands.  
"Who wants to watch Baby Mama?" Alice said. Me, Alice, and Rose raised our hands.  
"A tie! Rock paper scissors!" Alice squeaked.  
"Who against who?" I asked.  
"You and ummm….Emmett." I glared daggers at her, she flinched away I smiled a bit. And slowly turned to Emmett.  
"Ready to lose?" I asked playing nice. I just wanted to get through the night.  
He smiled at me.  
"Not a chance."  
"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" We both said. I smiled. I had rock he had scissors.  
"I win. We're watching Prom Night," I said simply.  
"What! Bella! WHAT THE HELL?!" Rose yelled at me.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"Why'd you pick Prom Night? I thought you were going to get Baby Mama?"  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"Why'd you pick Prom Night? I thought you were going to get Baby Mama?"  
"Nope," I said pooping my p. "I just wanted to beat Emmett." Edward chuckled and put the DVD in the TV thingy.

***  
As we were watching the movie I grabbed some small snickers. But as I was grabbing them I felt someone else's hand. I felt and electric shock. I instantly pulled back. I glimpsed at and found him staring right back me. I quickly turned around and tried to concentrate on the movie. I tired but couldn't I was only ever aware of his gaze.

A Half an Hour Later…

I was completely focused on the movie. We were half way done with it and things were getting really scary. Suddenly the door burst open. I looked up and saw no one there. Suddenly someone jumped out and shouted, "Boo!" I jumped about a foot in the air and screamed. Just like Rose and Alice. The light turned on and we saw Emmett with a few boxes of pizza.  
"Emmett, what the hell?! Were you trying to give me a heart attack!" I yelled putting my hand over my heart, which was pumping fast. Emmett put the pizzas on the table.  
"No, of course not," he laughed. Edward laughed too along with Jasper.  
""You thought that was funny Edward?' I asked him.  
"Of course, you should have seen the look on your face!" I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it in his hair and face.  
"Oh gross! Now my hair's going to smell like popcorn!"  
"Your welcome." Emmett fell down laughing I grabbed a couple of m&m's and threw them at him. I saw Edward grab some popcorn, and before I could stop him he threw it in my hair. I looked up about to yell at him, when I saw Jasper and Alice walking out of Edward's room toward the door, making out in the process. I gasped. Edward looked up to see what I was gaping at.  
I wondered how he would react.  
"Get a Room!" he yelled. I was shocked, if that had been me, Emmett would have killed the guy I would have been kissing. They broke apart and looking around shyly.  
"Where are you two going?" I asked.  
"My room." Jasper said.  
"Whatever, but you better not have sex."  
"We'll see," Jasper said winking. Edward threw a soda can at him. And Jasper caught it, and they walked out. Then rose and Emmett got off the recliner and began to edge toward the door also.  
"Let me guess, your going to Rose's room?" I asked him.  
"Well yea!" he boomed.  
"Wooow, well I hope you have fun." I said sarcastically. They walked out with Emmett taking 3 of the 4 pizzas, leaving me and Edward alone.

* * *

**ok Bella's pj's are on my profile i can't so Rose's and Alice's casue every time i try they won't work cuase for some reason victoria's secret website does that so i'm not going to bother. though you guys can go and try to find their pjamas on that website anyway please review!**


	7. The Care Bear Song!

Mason's Girl  
Chapter Seven: The Care Bear Song

Bella POV

"Well I better go." I was about to get up when Edward grabbed my arm.  
"Why? We still haven't finished the movie, and what are you going to do in your dorm alone?"  
"Well…I can hang my posters up, umm I need to set up my computer and I need to make sure the clothes in my closet are mine and that Alice did buy me anything. She looks like the type that never can stop shopping."  
"That's true, she a complete and true shopaholic. Well why don't help you with those posters of yours. I wouldn't like to think of you standing on a chair trying to put up and poster then breaking your leg by falling."  
"No thanks, and for your information I think I can stand still on a chair without tripping."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yes I am!" I got up quickly and walked toward the door. I felt Edward grab my hand and began tugging me to the door.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to help you with all your posters no matter what you say." I smiled and laughed.  
"Fine whatever you say." We walked to my dorm and walked inside. I saw him look over at the pile of posters, he arched an eyebrow.  
"Wow, you have a lot of posters."  
"Yup so let's get posting shall we?" he laughed and grabbed the first poster. I walked toward the stereo and turned it on. I smiled as the song Hot 'n' Cold by Katy Perry. I skipped over toward the posters and grabbed a Tokio Hotel one. I grabbed the chair in front of my desk and stepped on it. I was hanging up my poster when suddenly the chair swung a little to the side. I immediately go of the poster letting it hang in a weird way. I was just about to squish my face on the floor when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I sighed and I opened my eyes looking at Edward's face.  
"That's like what, the tenth time today?" he chuckled. I scowled.  
"No, it was only my third." I pushed myself away from his arms reluctantly and sat down on the bed. I looked at my pile of posters then at Alice's side of the room. I groaned and feel back on the bed.  
"What's wrong now?" he smirked.  
"Alice will never let me post any of those posters up. I might as well stop now."  
He chuckled but nodded his head. "Your right, Alice would never let you post any of these." He gestured toward the pile.  
"You knew?!"  
"Of course."  
"Then why didn't you tell me?! We wouldn't have wasted all this time then!" he suddenly frowned.  
"Don't you like spending time with me? I mean why wouldn't you? I am Edward Cullen, the basketball captain." He asked arrogantly.  
"Gosh you're so arrogant."  
"Gosh you're so selfish."  
"How the hell am I selfish?!"  
" And how the hell am I arrogant?!"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! Are you actually asking yourself that?!"  
"I believe I was asking you not myself."  
"Sure you were." I muttered and went back toward the Tokio Hotel poster and hung it on the wall.  
"What are you doing?" Edward asked exasperated.  
"It looks like I'm hanging a poster. Duh." I finished hanging it and was about to grab another when a white hand flashed in my eyesight and caught my arm.  
"Alice won't be too happy."  
"Screw Alice." I hung the Avril Lavgine poster on the wall and turned back to him.  
"You can you know. I don't need your help or your ogling at my butt." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Who said I was ogling?"  
"Edward just leave. Please?"  
"Fine. Goodnight." He got up and slammed the door. I flinched. _At least Emmett will be pleased_ I thought. I sighed and posted few more posters before the door slammed open and in came the whole group. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.  
"I heard yelling what was going on?" Emmett asked.  
"I was having sex stupid." I said. I loved to mess with Emmett. I turned around from my poster to see his expression. Let me tell you it was not pretty. His face was all red; his hands were clenched into fists. He looked ready to punch something. Really really hard.  
"WHAT?!" he yelled. I suddenly fell to the floor laughing. When suddenly Emmett grabbed me up to yell into my face.  
"Who was it Bella?! Did they force themselves onto you? Why the hell did you do it? Do you want to kill me Bella cause you are." I was still laughing. "What the fuck are you laughing?!"  
"Because….I…wanted to ….see your…expression….And let me………tell you…..it was funny." I said through my laughter. Emmett suddenly relaxed. Knowing I was still a virgin. But I couldn't help wonder why he was like that when he himself lost his virginity in 8th grade. Yup that's right, when he was like 14.  
"So why were you yelling?"  
"That's nothing of your business now get out of here."  
"You can't make me." He growled menacingly.  
"Oh really?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. He nodded and sat down on the couch. I saw everyone staring at us, out of the corner of my eyes, but I ignored them. I took a deep breath.  
_"Care bears are lions,  
Sometimes monkeys too_," I began to sing the song Emmett made up when I was 4 and he was 5. He always hated that song. That always got him to listen to me. That or a tantrum which I usually never threw. I smiled as Emmett's eyes went wide.  
_"They're even birds, cats, and dogs!  
But what makes a Care bear a care bear is the heat it has!  
Ohhhhh a care bear isn't a care bear unless it is a bear!  
Oooooh…_." I was about to get to the best part when Emmett put his hand over my mouth to stop me. He picked my up and threw me on the bed. Still holding my mouth shut me up. He sat criss-cross-apple-sauce, the same way as me, next to me on the small. He bent down toward me ear.  
"Please, please, Bella, please stop singing that song. Please! I promise I'll get out here. And along with everyone else." I stared at him them nodded, not being able to speak.  
"Well let's get going you guys!" Emmett yelled causing everyone to jump. I began to laugh as soon as Emmett pulled his hand away. He stared at me long and hard before grabbing Rose, who grabbed Jasper, who waved at Alice, who blew him a kiss. I sighed when they closed the door and feel back on my queen sized bed. Alice's mouth suddenly fell open at the posters on the wall.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE DOING THERE?!" she yelled with a small finger pointing at the vampire and other posters around the room.  
"Alice chill it's just my style. You cannot change that."  
"Yes….but I can dress you up every day and give you a make over until you take them down." I frowned, and then suddenly smiled a sly smile. I saw Alice's eyes narrow.  
"Yes you can. But I can make your life a living hell."  
"Oh really? And pray tell how your going to do that?" she crossed her arms.  
"That's for me to know, and you to never find out. but if you want a few details of what I have done you can just ask Emmett." Alice huffed and went to her own bed where she had laid her pj's. She ran into the bathroom to change. When she came out and was comfortably laying n her bed. She turned toward me.  
"Fine I will ask him. Now I'm tired," she said a bit angrily. "Goodnight Ella! I love you!" and then suddenly she was back to her quick hyper self.  
I sat in bed for a while thinking. God I just won a fight with _Alice_. I laughed quietly and turned off my lamp. I snuggled into my bed and soon slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**omg bella won a fight agaisnt Alice! it just annoys me that in every fnafic and i mena that litterally people always have bella lose a fight agaisnt Alice well not here o if you want bella to lose well too whoopdy doopy doo for you, lol please review!**


	8. Texting at 3

**its up its up hahahahaha the chapters up more early then ithought. only cause my friend kept begging and annoying me and cuase of that stupid little frowny face she kept sending me gosh i hate it it makes me soo guilty blah. well enjoy the story and REVIEW! IT WON'T KILL YOU!! BLAH!**

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Eight: Texting at 3.**

**Bella POV**

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock woke me up. I groaned as I flipped over to look at the time. It was only 3:00 am! I wondered why the hell my alarm was set at this time. I pressed the snooze button and sighed as I pulled my comforter around me. I then heard my phone ring.

_As __I'm staring through this fire,  
it's too late to make you mine,  
so far from where we started so far from what we wanted  
and as both our worlds fall down,  
we get lost and we get found  
so far from where we started so far from what we wanted._

I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes.  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
if I wasn't just somebody like me (like me)  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
if I wasn't just somebody like me (like me)  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes.

I groaned and reached for my blackberry. I looked and it and groaned again. Who the hell would be texting me at 3 in the morning. I looked at the text said and sighed. Of course. Only Emmett would be up at this time asking for an apology in _text_. For being so big and muscular that man was such a wimp.

_**From Emmett: belz I rely sory! Pleaz forgive me.**_

I sighed. That loser. I quickly texted him back.

_**From Bella: on 1 condition.**_

_**Emmett: wat?**_

_**Bella: meet me at the bench under the big oak tree out bye the cafeteria place.**_

_**Emmett: to morrow?**_

_**Bella: no next year stupid. **_

_**Emmett: that hurt me right here.**_

_**Bella: I can't see where loser.**_

_**Emmett: sigh.**_

_**Bella: tomorrow at 12 pm.**_

_**Emmett: kay! Love ya**_

I didn't bother texting him back but after a few minutes of hearing my phone ring over and over again. I picked it up ready to cuss him out. I quickly read the messages.

_**Emmett: belz?**_

_**Emmett: ella?**_

_**Emmett: hey don't you love me too?!**_

_**Emmett: stop avoiding me!**_

_**Emmett: belz pleaz answer.**_

_**Emmett: wait have you gone to sleep?**_

_**Emmett: if so when you're reading this forget the other textiles!**_

_**Emmett: fuck this**_

_**Emmett: I'm going to keep texting you til you text back.**_

_**Bella: f you I want sleep!**_

_**Emmett: you answered!**_

_**Bella: I am giving 10 second to say whatever you want.**_

_**Emmett: ok ummm…**_

_**Bella: 9, 8, 7, 6, ….**_

_**Emmett: I'm really sory forgive me love ya.**_

_**Emmett: good night sleep tight**_

_**Bella: let the bed bugs bite.**_

_**Emmett: pouty face.**_

_**Bella: not caring me tired see u tomorrow. **_

I turned the volume all the way down so as to not to hear it again. I sighed and pushed my face into the pillow; I wrapped myself in my comforter and sighed again. I loved sleeping. I closed my eyes and quickly feel asleep.

**orginally this chapter was going to be like waaaay longer but i think most you guys would like short chapter every few days than a long one every month or even longer. i thought i would post on saturday but guess what i'm doing it today and i don't have to worry about it till.....tomorrow lol.  
ok so they're just texting. the song oh yea the song is called Money Honey by state of shock the link to hear to the song is on my profile go click it if you've never heard the song before! oh and obviously (sp?) that lyrics up there are only like half the song or like on third? duh so umm yea lol.**

**SERIOUS NEWS KEEP READING!!!**

**ok i don't think i'll ever post another chapter cause no one is reviewing and i don't really want to post here anymore if no one reviews and thats makes me sad. :( so yea this is probably the last chapter i'll ever update on UNLESS people start reviewng it takes like what 30 seconds tops its not going to cost you any money or more than a mintue of your time and day unless you want to write a long review. i know i sound a bit......bitchy? but i don't mean to. i can always stop here and keep posting on this other website i have a account on. at least peopel comment/review there. blah. so if no one reviews then no more chatpers on ANY of of fanfics thanks. X(**


	9. Lost

**i am completely bored today. *sigh* anyway please enjoy this is the longest chapter so far in thsi fanfic! so you'd better be happy and stuff! **

* * *

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Nine: Lost **

**Bella POV**

I woke up to Alice's face right in front of mine only inches away.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled jumping up causing Alice, who was sitting on my legs, to fall onto the ground. She landed with a soft thud. I chuckled quietly. That's what she got when she tried waking me like that. I glanced at the clock and groaned it was only 8 am!

"Why the hell did you wake me so early Alice?" I asked sitting up.

"Did you know you sleep talk?" Alice said getting off the floor, and rubbing her head, and completely ignoring my question.

"Yes Alice I do realize I talk in my sleep. Now why the hell did you wake me up so early in the morning?!" I almost yelled at her. He sat down on my bed.

"To go shopping silly! I looked at your clothes and you're in for a major shopping spree!" she sang.

"Alice I can't." I said.

"Why not?!"

"Because I promised Emmett something."

"What?"

"To meet him at twelve."

"You're lying Bella. I know you are."

"No I'm not, here look." I grabbed my phone and showed her the texting me and Emmett had done last night well early this morning.

"But Bella! That's like 4 hours away!" she whined.

"Yes but I'm going back to sleep."

"Then when I come back you have to try on all of the clothes I buy you!" I was about to protest when she covered my mouth with her hand. "I am buying you clothes and you're going to deal with it otherwise I'll throw out all your clothes and you're going to be forced to wear what I tell you too!!" She yelled. Stupid moronic little pixie.

"Fine!" I yelled back. I pushed her off my bed and covered my head with my comforter.

***

I looked up over my comforter. It was quiet. Too quiet. I glanced at my clock and sighed again. It was only 10. I got up and walked into the bathroom.

I got out and glanced at the clock. It was 10:30. I grabbed my special drawing book and couple of good sketch pencils and my cell phone.

I stepped outside into the morning sunshine and walked over to the cafeteria quietly. I quickly found the spot I told Emmett I would be at and sat down on the bench under the leaves. I opened my book and sat quietly drawing my surroundings.

I drew the tables, the other kids chatting and eating, the two squirrels playing tag, and so on. I drew everything in detail. The people might not look exactly the same but it was really close.

I was lost in my drawings which I did tend to do quite a lot. I looked up and sighed. _Where the fuck is Emmett?" _I thought as I looked at the time on my cell phone. It was 1:30! _That stupid lying fucking, son of a gay ass***********….._ I continued on with my mental cursing that would make a sailor blush. I put my stuff together and walked to a path I had found when I first got here. I walked for a while when I saw some branches covering something a little ways away from the path. I jumped over the large fallen tree that was covering my way. I slowly made my way towards the branches, where sunlight emitted from them. I pushed the branches away and gasped.

As I looked down I couldn't help but smile widely. It was a beautiful meadow about the size of my dorm. Before I knew what was happening I was sliding down then little ridge that was between me and the meadow. I laughed loudly knowing no one could hear me. I tumbled toward the meadow on the ground below. As I stopped rolling I couldn't help but keep laughing.

As I caught my breath I looked around. This place would make a beautiful picture! I grabbed my phone and took a few pictures for future references and for inspiration later. I sat down under a large oak tree, and opened up my book and began to sketch out my surroundings. I tried my hardest to capture the very essence of the meadow the calmness of it all, the occasional light breeze stirring the leaves and flowers. How the grass somehow smelled freshly cut. I flipped the page down with all that; I wished I had thought to bring my color pencils. I began to draw how I thought this meadow would look in winter. With icicles hanging from the branches, and some snow falling softly in the breeze.

***

I was sketching my tenth or eleventh picture; I lost count a while ago, when all of a sudden I heard someone yell my name. Then I felt a hand grab my hand. I screamed loudly. When the person, I couldn't see who, put their hand over my mouth.

"Bella, stop screaming it's me Edward!" I stopped screaming and relaxed a little. I pushed his hand away, though.

"What the hell were you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" I yelled. "Why are you even here?!"

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked me. I looked at the time on my cell phone. It was 6:18 pm. "Whoops."

"Yea, whoops is right. Do you know how scared and worried everyone is? You've been gone for hours! Me, Jasper, Emmett, Anthony, Camren, Dylan, Austin, and Tyler have all been looking for you!"

"Well maybe I didn't want to be found?"

"Did you know there was a storm on its way. And if I hadn't found you, you probably wouldn't notice anything until it started raining, and then you would get horribly lost, and probably get hurt in some way or another." He said back. I got up and brushed off the dirt off myself. I grabbed my book and began to walk off.

"Where are you going Bella?" I heard him sigh.

"Where do you think?"

"Your going the wrong way." I turned around and was about to walk away again when Edward grabbed my hand and began our march through the forest. I blushed slightly as the fact of his hand holding mine. Suddenly I heard thunder above. I screamed and jumped into the air. Suddenly it began to rain. Hard. Edward began to run still holding my hand and dragged me along. I tripped over a branch. And Edward grabbed me pulling me under a branch for some cover.

"You ok?!" he yelled over the thunder, rain, and lighting. I nodded. I suddenly realized there was nothing in my hands. My eyes widened. I began to franticly looking for my book. It wasn't some ordinary sketch book you could get anywhere. It was one my mom gave to me when I was four. It was one of the few things I had left from her. Edward seemed to notice my looking around.

"What's wrong?!" I began to cry. He probably thought I was scared. He began to pull me again, out from the shelter. But I tried to resist him. I wanted to go back and find my book. I had to find it. He kept pulling along, he probably didn't even notice that I was trying to make him let go.

I saw the road, and a flashy silver Volvo. Edward opened the door for me. I got in quietly, not saying anything. I heard the door shut and then his door open almost simultaneously. I was to busy to even think about that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward fiddle with the controls, turning down the music and turning up the heat.

I looked out the window trying not to let any tears fall. But sadly Edward seemed to notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I just shook my head. Edward took out his phone and began to call someone, probably Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, it me, I found her….Yea, I'm coming right now……No, I can't call everyone else, you do that…ok I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." He shut off his phone, and I rested my head on the window.

After a while I felt the car stop. I quickly took off my seat belt and opened the door. I ran outside and ran into someone. It was Emmett.

"Oh Bella I was soo worried. I was thinking you had got eaten by some bear!" I pushed myself out of his arms and ran toward my room. Crying the whole way.

**Edward's POV**

I watched ran outside bump into Emmett push him away and run in the direction of her room. _What was wrong with this chick? _I thought. I got out of my car and locked it.

"Did you do something to her?!" Emmett yelled at me. I sighed of course he would blame me for something like this.

"No." he just started not believing me. We walked to Bella and Alice's dorm. As we entered their room I saw Alice and Rosalie knocking on the bathroom door. I heard Bella's sobs and sighed. _Did I do something to her?_ I thought. I saw Jasper come in and stare at the bathroom door.

**Jasper's POV**

I stared at the door where Alice and Rose where knocking on. After a while they just quit and joined Edward and Emmett on the couch trying to figure out what happened. I had an idea.

"All you guys get out now." I said looking at Emmett, Edward, Rose, and Alice. They starred at me in confusion but I just pointed at the door and they quietly left. I walked toward the bathroom door and knocked quietly.

"Bella, it's me Jasper. Will you please open the door?" I said quietly, not wanting to shock her.

**Bella's POV**

I locked myself in the bathroom. Not wanting to talk to anyone. I was lost in a memory of when I was four. I remembered that day only cause my parents had video taped my fourth birthday.

_Flashback_

_I looked at the big pile of presents everyone had given me. I didn't know where to start opening._

"_Here Bella this is from me." I looked up to see my mommy with a wrapped up present in her hands. I smiled widely and took it from her. I quickly ripped it open. I heard my mom laugh and I smiled even more. I gasped it was a really pretty book with my name in fancy writing on the front. I opened it up and frowned there wasn't any picture and words in it. I looked up to my mommy._

"_Mommy there isn't anything in it!" I whined. She lifted me up and laughed. Sitting down on the couch and sitting me on her lap. _

"_That's because it's a drawing book. You draw the pictures yourself."_

"_I'm going to draw only special thing! And I'm going to keep it forever and ever!" my mommy laughed and I laughed with her._

_Flashback End_

I cried even more. Letting small sobs escape from me. Then I heard someone softly knock on the door.

"Bella, it's me Jasper. Will you please open the door?" I stopped crying. What was Jasper doing? I stood and slowly opened the door. He suddenly pulled me I a hug.

"I'm soo glad your ok, Bella. You scared me a lot today."

"I did?"

"Of course!" he suddenly pushed me away a little to look me in the eyes.

"Bella I don't know if I should say this…" he trailed off. What was he talking about?!

"Bella I know we've only known each other for a few days and in that tie we've only talked for like half and hour, but…" but what?!

"I really like you Bella…" just spit it out! I thought. "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked. I froze. He wanted to go out with me?

**Jasper's POV**

I stood waiting. I still had Bella in my arms and it felt….good. I prayed quietly that she wouldn't say no.

"Bella?" I asked her when she didn't say anything.

"Yes." She said suddenly. I starred at her.

"What?"

"I would love to go out with you!" I suddenly smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around my waist. I could have held her like that all night. But I heard her yawn. I knew she was tired.

"Bella you tried. Get into bed." I commanded her.

"I don't want to be alone." She said.

"Don't worry Alice will be in her." At Alice's name she froze.

"What?"

"Will Alice mind that we are…?"

"No, she won't sweetie. No let's get you in bed." I picked her up bridal style and put her in her bed. I pulled the covers on her. And kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well baby." I murmured and left the room when she fell asleep. I was walking with a big smile on my face. I feel on my bed after I got into my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**ok i know a lot of you are pissed surpirised or ok with jasper and bella. ooohh lolz anyway don't worry they.......nvm i won't tell you that would ruin it. anyway thank you all sooo much for the reviews! please keep reviewing its not that hard press the button and then type up something. if your going to say something mean then whatever if you don't like the story don't read it! .......but i can take mean thingys and whatever your being stupid for saying it cause one i don't really vcare and two if you really hate the story don't read it! lolz but if you would like to know where i'm going with thsi then i'll tell you or if your confused about anything just ask..**

**the links for the meadow are up on my profile so go look at them! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. A Martial Arts Morning

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Ten: A Martial Arts Morning**

**Bella POV**

I felt something tickle my stomach. I groaned and turned over laying on my stomach. Then I felt the same thing on my sides. I pushed away whatever was bothering me. Then I felt it again. It felt like little warm circles, or bugs. It was crawling up my leg. I kicked my leg out fiercely and hurt a grunt. Like someone had gotten hit in their stomach. I snuggled more into the bed. Pushing my face against my pillow to try to fall into dreamland once more. Then suddenly again I felt something tickle my face. It was the same thing again. I suddenly lashed out with my fist trying to hit whatever was bothering me. I obviously succeeded because I heard a loud oof, and heard someone mutter an impressive string of curses.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I gasped at the scene in front of me. There was Jasper laying on the ground holding his nose. _Shit!_ I thought. I sometimes, ok well almost always hit something when I was half asleep and someone was trying to wake me. I happened all the time. I sat up and looked around the room. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch watching something on the TV. Alice was looking for something in her closet. And Edward was surprisingly in here too looking at me and Jasper with an amused look on his face. And Jasper, well like I said he was on the floor holding to his nose. I hoped I didn't break it.

"I warned you Jasper, I told she was going to probably break your nose." Emmett laughed as he looked at Jasper on the ground. Unlucky for all of them I happened to glance at the clock. It was only 5 am.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST WAKE ME UP AT 5?! WHAT IS WRONG WIT ALL OF YOU? HOW THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU AWAKE AT THIS HOUR?! IT SHOULD BE AGISNT THE FUCKING LAW TO WAKE SOMEONE UP AT THIS TIME! OR EVEN BE UP FOR ANY FUCKING REASON TO BE UP AT ALL!! ARE YOU ALL INSANE? DO YOU NEED TO GO TO AN ASYLUM? I THINK YOU ALL DO? YOU ARE FUCKING GAY JACK…" I got cut off my Emmett. Who put his hand over my mouth muffling my yelling.

"Bella, please just shut up." I pushed his hand away.

"I NEVER WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU EVER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I jumped up on the bed so I was a little taller than Emmett. Just a little. "YOU'RE A FUCKING GAY JACKASS DONKEY…" I got cut off again by Jasper. Whose nose looked red. He looked into my eyes and I glared right back. Suddenly I sighed and he relaxed his hold. Stupid monkey. I suddenly grabbed his hand and forced it behind his back. Like when cops do to put the hand cuffs on some delinquent who needed some force to be handled with. I grabbed his other hand and also put it behind his back. Then I suddenly kicked his ass and he fell down. I jumped from my bed. I didn't care if everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. I suddenly looked at Emmett who quivered under my gaze."Get out now." I said. He sighed and sat back down on the couch. I leapt at him and jumped on his back. Which was pretty hard considering he was sitting on the couch. He stood up and tried to push me off gently. I suddenly bumped his head with my fist and almost fell over. I knew trying to get Emmett out of the room was going to be hard.

But luckily for me he staggered to the front door. I jumped down from his back and quickly opened the door. I kicked his back and he fell out. I quickly closed and locked the door. And turned to everyone else who were staring at me like I was nuts. I was, but usually only in the mornings, and Emmett had deserved that all. Stupid mutt, it wasn't all that hard meeting your sister at a certain time and place was it?! No it wasn't.

"If you all know what's good for you then get out now. Yes and even you Alice. It's your fault for being up." I went to my bed, laid back down and pulled to covers over myself. I heard some murmurs and then the door closed. I sighed and was about to rest my head on my pillow, when I felt someone push back the covers and slid into my bed with me. I gasped in surprise when I opened my eyes and saw that it was Jasper, his nose was still red and he was rubbing his wrists a bit. Oops I guess I hurt him more then I meant to. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, what was all that about? "He asked. I just shrugged and was about to turn around when his arms tightened around me not allowing me to move at all.

"He deserved ok! And besides that was nothing new, I've done that a million times to him and others. I'm a cop's daughter! My dad wasn't going to let me live without any karate lessons, or any special training with those cool FBI places." To my surprise Jasper chuckled.

"I'll admit it was worth seeing Emmett get beat up by a little girl."

"Hey! I'm not that little!"

"Compared to him you are……And me." He said. I began t laugh.

"Like I said, I know a lot of martial arts. Ever since I was a kid he would always put me in lessons take me to places where the FBI trained and stuff, made me sign up for sports like soccer, swimming. And so on. Apparently it will come in handy if a guy makes a move on me or something." I looked at Jasper ad he scooted back I bit. I laughed at him and he laughed along. He pulled me closer and sighed.

"Bella why were you crying, and why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?" he asked suddenly. I sighed of course he was going to ask.

"I lost my sketch book." I whispered after a few minutes. And to my horror he began to laugh a bit.

"That's all?! A little sketch book! Bella you can always buy another one. The world isn't on short supply of sketch books. You really had me worried. I was thinking you had been raped or something."

"What?! How can you just say that?! That wasn't just _some _sketch book. It was the one my mom had given to me the year she had died; it was one of the few things I had left from her." I sobbed. Jasper pulled me even closer which I thought was impossible.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry I didn't know at all. Please forgive me. I didn't know. I thought it was just some regular old book…" I cut him off.

"It's ok." I said. And snuggled closer to him.

***

I woke up feeling something brush against my skin. I looked down and my eyes widened, I was wearing my boy short pajamas. Crap! I must have looked weird with these on and fighting Emmett. Crap crap crap! I felt something against my back. And I looked over my shoulder and gasped. Jasper was sleeping with his arms around my waist. I sighed and chuckled, he was so cute asleep. I turned around trying not to wake him but failed.

"Good morning." He whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Right back at ya." I kissed his nose and jumped out of bed. Refreshed after that little nap.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, kay?!"

"Sure." I grabbed some clothes from my closet, and ran into the shower.

I quickly showered letting the warm water relax my muscles, and calm me. After about 20 minutes I reluctantly got out and wrapped myself and my hair in a towel. I quickly blow dried my hair and straightened it, until it was pinpoint straight. I put on some light make up too, some mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. I didn't know why but I felt like dressing up a bit today. I was wearing a black and gray stripped cowl-neck sweater dress. It ended mid-thigh, and had five buttons on one side, two buttons were undone making a small slit. I also put on so long black leggings, and slid my shiny black boots up my legs.

I walked out the bathroom and walked to my bed. Where a note was placed on my made bed. I opened it up and read the elegant handwriting.

_Sorry my dearest Bella, I was called off into the night… (Well morning) to fight in battle…. (Errands). I promise to come back for you. Miss you already._

_You one and only Jasper_

I smiled and spinned around. How perfect of a boyfriend can you get? I got on my knees and reached under my bed for my guitar. Yea I played the guitar, I also played the flute, drums, piano, a few other instruments, and I could sing. I was pretty much a single person band. I grabbed my one of a kind, very special, guitar. I went to my desk where I kept my sketch book, when I suddenly stopped. My sketch book was _gone. _I didn't have it. I would never have it. Now my entire pictures were gone. And so were the memories. I sighed. I walked out the door with my guitar over my shoulder, and my purse over the other.

I carefully slid down the little ridge to my special meadow. I walked over to the rocks and climbed the rocks to sit at the top. I put my guitar besides me, and stared at the view before me. It was beautifully peaceful. There was a Iittle breeze. I sighed. This would have made a lovely picture. I could have first just sketched it out, adding detail later. Then get a canvas and start painting it up. Making sure that I didn't mess up once. I could have…..I trailed off thinking then suddenly just as I lost it I came back into reality. I sniffed and sighed. My book was gone. I sat up and grabbed my guitar, and began to sing.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I pushed my guitar away and began to cry.

**Edward's POV**

I walked up and down this trail again. I had already walked it around 50 times. It was the trail where me and Bella and ran trying to get out of the storm. I was looking fro Bella's sketch book. After what Emmett told me about the book I had to find it. It meant a lot to her, and him.

I was looking around by the tree which we were standing under to get out of the rain when I heard the most beautiful voice singing. I quickly turned around and ran toward the voice. I pushed past the branches and leaves and gasped as I looked around.

I was in the meadow where I had found Bella. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I gasped again as I looked at the top of the odd rock formation. It was Bella! She had a guitar and was signing as she played I stared at her in awe.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

And suddenly the song ended and she started to sob. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees. I ran toward the rocks and carefully climbed up. As soon as I got at the top I crawled toward Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

**Bella POV**

I felt two arms wrapped around me. I suddenly whipped my head up. It was a surprise I didn't get whiplash. I turned to look who was holding me and stared right at two beautiful emerald green eyes. It was Edward. What was he doing here?!

**Eddie Boy's POV Again**

She turned her head so fast I was surprised she didn't get whiplash. I chuckled and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, why are you here? And even more important why are you here crying?" I asked her. She looked away, and pushed herself out of my embrace. I suddenly missed her touch.

"Why are _you_ here?" she countered back not answering the question, which I didn't' miss. "Are you stalking me or something? If you didn't know this, I hate being stalked by anyone." She said bitterly. Was she PMSing or something?

"Hey whoa, sorry. I'm not here because I was stalking you. I was here minding my own business, when I heard you crying. I just came here to see what was wrong. What I don't understand is why you're being so bitchy. Are you PMSing or something?" I said harshly. I knew that was a bit mean. Her mouth fell open, then closed to a tight line. She suddenly stood up and grabbed her guitar strapping it on. She walked to the side of the rock and began to climb down. I looked over across the meadow to see her push past some bushes and disappear. I lied down and sighed. I closed my eyes, and smiled a bit as I felt the sun warm my face.

I heard someone climbing up the rocks on the side of this formation thing. I sighed and sat up. I looked to see a grouchy and hesitant Bella getting up here on the ledge. I smiled widely.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Couldn't have enough of me could you?" I asked her arrogantly. She scowled.

"For your information I came back for my purse. Thank you very much." She snapped back. She grabbed her purse thing and quickly left. I sighed and lied back down on my back. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. What a day it was today.

* * *

**yay chatper ten is up. whoo whoo whoo. (love the sarcasm) anyway the links are on my profile for bella's outfit, guitar, song, and purse. yea... ok i have nothing to say as of right now but this:**

**PLEASE REVEIW IT MAKES ME SOO HAPPY!**

**sorry bout any mistakes in the chapter. i don't have a beta but would love to get someone who is dedicated. me and spelling have never been good friends now that i think bout it neither has math. lolz now science is somwhat hating me too. world stuides is the only one that loves me that and orientation and japanese a little bit.....lolz. the more you reviw the faster i post so plz press that little button down there its not going to kill you.....unless you have a realyl bad diseasething and if you move you die then in that case DON'T MOVE! lolz but i seriously bet like no one had that condtion so review! blah lolz. ok well the next chapter will be up.......probably not in a while soooooooo ya. lolz R&R!!**

**oh yea befoer i forget PLZ DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE TWILIGHT MOVIE WITH ME! NO QUESTIONS ASKED I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK BOUT IT RIGHT NOW! thanks**


	11. The Truth Be Out

**Merry few days late christmas and happy a day or two early new year! ......;D i was going to post this on christmas, but my mom was getting annoying by making mehelp her make dinner all day! and a few days ago i was cutting an apple and i cut ym finger almost to the bone! surpirisginly it didn't hurt much. but i almost fainted when i saw the blood spurting out. *shudders* yucky! anyway this is my christmas present to all of you. i'll shut up now. ....................enjoy! ")**

**

* * *

**

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Eleven: The Truth Be Out**

**Bella POV**

I was walking down the trail towards the campus when I heard the bushes rustle behind me. I stopped. Were there bears here?! I didn't think so. I heard the bushes rustle again. I was starting to get freaked out. Please, please God don't let this be a bear, or a wolf, or…….or……. or Bigfoot! I began to walk fast. I heard the branches on a tree by me shake. I clamped my mouth shut, trying not to scream. Stupid gay ass player. This is all his fault. I heard the branches shakes again, I was about to run away, when I heard quiet little laughter. I suddenly realized who that was. I stormed over to the branch. I saw it shake again, and almost screamed, this time out of fury. I pushed the branch away and saw Edward there laughing. My fist went back, then shot forward, and connected with his jaw. I didn't put enough force to break his jaw, but enough that it would hurt him, a lot.

"Ow! What the fuck Bella? What is your problem? What kind of a chick are you?!" he screamed at me.

"That was for bothering back at the meadow. And this is more fucking scaring the shit out of me!" I pulled my fist back again, and hit him right in his left eye. He fell back. He was going to have a pretty bad black eye. I stormed off back to the trail, and walked back to the campus.

I pushed past the branches covering the trail from sight. I walked through them and walked toward my dorm. As I was walking I saw Jasper leaning against a tree reading a book. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey sexy, how'd your fight with the big mean dragon go?" I asked as soon as he was close enough to hear me. He looked up and smiled. He pulled me down to sit by him on the blanket.

"Terrible. The dragon was a lady, and you know I can't hit girls." I laughed.

"Oh come on, this isn't the 18th century. Girls can easily whip a guy's ass. Take Emmett for example got beat up bye his little sister!"

"Yes that is true. But the dragon had kids she needed to feed. I'm not that cold-hearted."

"That good to hear." I said kissing him on the cheek. He looked me over and smiled.

"You look good, today."

"Thanks." He noticed my guitar.

"You play the guitar?"

"Yes, and the drums, piano, you name it I can probably play it."

"Wow."

"Yup." I burst out laughing, as I saw a muddy Edward, stumbling down the walkway sidewalk thing with one hand over his left eye where I hit him.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked. I pointed over to Edward, who saw us and was giving me the death glare. _If looks could kill. _Suddenly shot through my mind.

"What happened to him?!" Jasper exclaimed I didn't answer because I was to busy crouched over laughing.

"Oh my gosh…….laughter………..I can't believe…………….more laughter……… that he……..bursts of laughter……..got up!" I noticed Jasper get up and walk over to Edward. He started to shout, and I could hear every word. Jasper must have said something because Edward spoke a bit quieter. He suddenly pointed at me, and I waved. Jasper looked at me then burst out laughing. I smiled and got up and walked toward them. Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I smile and leaned on his chest. Edward's eyebrows went up, well one of them the other was covered by his hand.

"Wow, Jasper, Congrats, you got the wild chic first." I glared at him.

"Would you like your other eye blackened too? I would be happy to repeat what happened in the woods? Do you?" His eyes, well eye, narrowed.

"Wait Bella, you gave him that black eye? Congrats to you! I can't wait to tell everyone." Me and Jasper glanced at each other.

"Dude you better not….." he got cut off by me and Jasper.

"HEY EVERYONE EDWARD MASEN CULLEN GOT A BLACK EYE BY BELLA SWAN! A GIRL!" Jasper and me yelled, though he yelled the Bella and girl part. Everyone around the place started to laugh and mock him. Jasper turned us around and began to walk off to our dorms. We laughed with everyone else, when I stopped and turned around.

"Hey Edward, you'd better get some ice on that or it'll be terrible tomorrow, just ask Emmett!" When I turned around Jasper was bent over laughing.

***

I walked into my room to see a jumpy Alice jumping off the walls. I sighed and fell on top of my bed.

"Hey Bella!" She yelled in my ear. I pushed her away.

"Alice are you trying to get me deaf?!"

"Noooooo." I sighed.

"Did you have too much coffee?" I asked her.

"Umm……maybe."

"Alice! You know what coffee does to you!"

"How would you know?!"

"It's not hard to figure out." Alice laughed hysterically. I sighed and put my guitar down on my bed.

"You play the guitar?" Alice asked, sounding normal, well normal for her.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"What's up with this one word conversation?"

"I don't know." We stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

Once I could finally stop laughing, I sat up and looked around the room. On my side their were posters hanging everywhere, and they weren't in…a organized manner I guess you can say. On Alice's side their were pictures, a few posters, and a bunch of girly stuff.

"Alice what do you ay we redo our room?" I asked her.

"OMG! YES! We totally should, before collage starts! Then we will be completely ready for the next step in our lives!" I chuckled at her. I looked over at my alarm clock on my bedside table. Well it's only 1:00 pm we have enough time to go shopping for some paint. I can call Emmett and…." I trailed off, not sure if I should tell her about Jasper and me yet.

"What?" she asked, looking curious.

"And Rose!" I yelled. She laughed. I grabbed my blackberry palm out of my purse and called Emmett.

He answered after the fourth ring.

"What?!" he almost yelled. Oh dear god.

"Emmett will you come to my room fast?!" I asked him hurriedly adding a little edge of worry in my voice. Obviously he didn't notice it though by his more yelling.

"Beeeeellllaaaaa! I'm really busy……" he grunted. _EWWWWWWW! _I thought, I knew what he was doing.

"But Emmett…" He interrupted me.

"Fine, I am busy but I'll come over in like 5 minutes," he paused. "Make that 15."

"Emmett it's and emergency! There is a weird dude knocking on my door he was following me today and hitting on me! I thought I lost him but no! He wants to rape me Emmett please hurry. I'm scared, I'm all alone Alice isn't even here with me!" I whispered. Acting scared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice rolling on the ground laughing.

"Bella just stay put! Don't move, but run away if he burst him, I'll be there as soon as possible!" the line went dead but just before it did I swear I heard Rose scream……you can probably guess why. I turned to Alice.

"Well there is two right there. Let me call Jasper. Alice nodded.

I called Jasper up.

"Hey Jazzy."

"Hey babe."

"Do you want to come with me and Alice to go buy some paint?"

"Sure, but why would you need paint?

"Me and Alice are painting our room."

"Oh, ok then I'll come over right now.

"Thanks and if you meet Emmett….don't tell him bout the paint, just tell him I called you and told you to run over immediately."

"Sure but why? I repeated the conversation I had with Emmett on the phone. Jasper was in a laughing fit before I finished.

"Ahhh, Bella you are hilarious!"

"I know right? Anyway hurry up we're getting ready, Byez." I hung up.

"I'm going to get ready!" she said. I nodded and went over to my mirror dresser thing I had. I opened my jewelry box and picked up my necklace with a single B on it, since I always went by Bella, I thought it was smarter to get a B then an I. the necklace was about 3 inches big. **(A/N: the necklace is on my profile) **Which was why I loved it so much. Just as i put it on I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella! Bella you in there! Open up it's me Emmett! Hurry please!" I chuckled.

"Oh! Stop! No! Please!" I quickly covered my mouth in an attempt to stop my giggling.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled. I grabbed a couple of boxes that were by my bed and dropped them on the ground. They made a loud oof sound.

"Ow! No, please stop!" I fell on the ground, covering my mouth with my hands. I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up and saw Alice, also covering her mouth with her hands. This was just too funny.

"Alice! NO! Stop please! Get yourself out of here! Save yourself!" I yelled at her with a large smile on my face.

"No Bella! We can survive this!" Then she fell on her bed laughing alongside me.

**Emmett POV **

I couldn't take it anymore. I was hitting the door as hard as I could, with my body. I was about to slam into the door one last time, when I heard Jasper calling my name.

"Yo Emmett! Why are you trying to break down the girls door?!" I turned around and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Dude! Bella and Alice are in there, they're in danger! By some fucking perverted stalker!" Jasper looked at me like I was crazy then burst out laughing.

"It's true; Bella called me and told me!"

"Yea she's just playing you. She wanted you over cause we're going to go shopping for paint and stuff." I stared at him, my mouth open. Then suddenly I got it! It was so like Bella to do that. I ran toward the door and began knocking furiously.

"Bella, if you don't open this damned door I will frekin break it down! I know your kiddin' me!" I yelled. Slowly the door opened to reveal a teary-eyed Bella. I felt my heart break and brought her into a hug.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so mean."

**Bella POV**

"Emmett, your crushing me!" I gasped out. He let me go and stared at me long and hard.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will never, I repeat never do that to me again. Do you understand." He asked me in a serious voice. I nodded. A big goofy smile broke out on his face.

"Well then lets get this finger painting party started!" I heard the sound of heels clicking against the ground. I looked up to see a breathless Rose. She stormed up to Emmett and smacked him hard on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Me and Emmett both yelled. "What was that for?" Emmett whined.

"Yea, only I'm allowed to do that!" I said imitating Emmett's voice.

"That was for leaving right before…." Jasper stopped her.

"Ok well it looks like Rose needs something to…erm….satisfy her." He said awkwardly. Aww, poor Jasper. That must be awkward thing to say. I thought. Then burst out laughing.

"Aww, I'm shocked. Why didn't anyone invite me to the party?" I heard the voice that was so familiar. I looked up, and to my displeasure, there was Edward. I picked myself off the ground.

"Wow Ed, I've got to admit you've got some guts for coming up here." I said before falling down and laughing again. Everyone stared at Edward. He was still covering his eye with his hand.

"Did you piss Bella off?" Emmett asked.

"What?! I did NOT get this by her or any girl!"

"Get what?" Rose asked. It seemed she was calm now.

"Oh what, nothing.

"Yes there is something. Why are you covering your eye?" Alice asked.

"Edward gots himself a blueberry." Emmett broke into a smiled and began to laughing his boom of a laugh.

"Great job Bells! I taught you well!" he smacked my back, causing me to fall forward. And fall into Jasper's arms.

"Thanks for catching me Jazz." I said. Picking myself out of his arms. He chuckled.

"You can't really thank me considering I didn't catch you, you fell in my arms." He said. I pretend to swoon.

I was about to say something, when Emmett interrupted

"Bella, can I talk to a sec?" I groaned.

"Emmett, yes me and Jasper are dating. Happy now are we." He was about to say something when I stopped him. "No I know the whole speech, player, blah blah, feelings, blah blah, get hurt, blah blah, in your best interest. Save it I know it by heart." With that I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked out the door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! i personally found thsi chapter boring but the next will be more interesting1 i promise! there is a poll on my profile concering this chapter! go check it out. yea......review! **

**and all the links are on my profile!**


	12. Slap into Reality

**Ok so obviously i'm not quitting! i gots my mojo back! so here is the chapter you've been waiting for! go ahead feel all giddy and happy! lolz XD**

* * *

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Twelve: Slap into Reality **

**Bella POV**

I was walking toward the parking lot with Jasper when I stopped.

"Jasper, this isn't working out." I said.

"Yes, I know."

"What are we going to do? Alice was heartbroken, she'll probably not want to come anymore, Emmett's to mad and shocked to move, Rose needs a orgasm and Edward is fussing about his stupid eye."

"Bella why don't we go back and just tell them?"

"No that-" I was cut off by Emmett's yell.

"Hey guys wait up for us!" Jasper and I turned around. Everyone was walking toward us. Alice was looking down, Edward had a pirate eye patch over his black eye, and Rose looked a bit fixed up.

"Hey guys, you decided to join us then?"

"Of course we did!" Alice piped up smiling widely. She bounced over to Jasper and grabbed his hand.

"You'll help me with everything won't you Jazzy?" she asked pouting up at him. He looked at me and I smiled and winked. I walked over toward and grabbed his other hand pushing him toward me.

"Of course Jazzy-poo will help us!" I looked over to everyone else and smiled, as I saw Alice glower at me. "Ok so Jazz and me will take my car, Em with Rose and Alice can go with Edward! Ok let's go!" I walked into the parking lot and found my car right where I had parked it a while ago. I was about to get in when I noticed Jasper wasn't sliding in too. I turned around and they were all staring at me, well my car.

"Damn Bella! Where the hell did you get this?" Jasper said in a low voice.

"Oh Charlie gave it to me."

"Who?" Edward asked.

"My dad."

"What?! Why do you get a Mercedes Guard and I get a lousy jeep! That's just not fair! How'd you even get this!" he yelled. I smiled evilly at them.

"Oh you don't want know." I saw Emmett visibly shudder. "Your right I do not want to know."

"Besides Emmy, think of it like this, I have a lot more other cars some even better than this one at home, so it's not like I'm showing off or bragging about it to you!" Emmett glared at me and turned around and walked toward his jeep that was parked a few spaces down.

"Come on Jazzy!" I yelled sliding in.

"Umm Bella…" I heard Jasper whisper.

"Yea?" I whispered back.

"Isn't it a better idea if I…?"

" Hmmm… yea but then she'll get really jealous if…"

"Yea but getting closer is more…."

"Fine don't listen to me."

"Thanks!"

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Ok change of plans Blueberry your comin' with me!"

"Really? Why?" Edward grumbled. "And I have a name you know!"

"Not to me, no get in before I leave you here!" he walked past me to the other side of the car and slide in. I started the engine backed out of the space and zipped toward the exit. Once I got out on the freeway I gained some speed and began to zoom down the highway.

"In a hurry aren't we?"

"Shut up."

"Oh touchy aren't we now?"

"I quickly turned to the side and slammed down on the brakes. The car skidded to a stop, usually I stopped a little easier but this kid was getting on my last nerves, and I was a very patient chick too.

"Whoa there sweetheart." He chuckled. I turned toward him giving him one of my worst glares. And by worst I mean best and scariest.

"Look you stupid arrogant little man-slut, if you don't shut your fucking gay ass mouth in one fucking second, I will not hesitate to do something to you!"

"Oh and would that something include a blowjob?" I almost screamed, you could almost literally see steam coming out of my ears.

"That's it!" I opened my door and got out leaving to car running. I ran to the other side of the car, opened the passenger door and pulled Edward out.

"Hey what the fuck?!" I kicked him hard in the nuts and he fell down clutching his crotch.

"You are the most annoying, arrogant, stupid, superficial, egotistic, gay ass fucking bitch that needs to be slapped to some reality. I have no fucking idea what your problem is but you need a real slap into reality!" I turned toward the car and quickly got in locking to doors. I waited for a minute or two for Edward to get up. And he did surprisingly fast. I had already locked the doors and there was no way he could get in.

"Bella I'm sorry for being an ass please let me in!" I shook my head no.

"Please Bella! Come on where like miles from the nearest town! It would take me hours to get back!" I leaned over toward the passenger window and opened to window a crack to let him hear me.

"You wanna know how I got his car?"

"How does that-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"You wanna know?" he nodded a bit hesitantly. I laughed I was probably scaring him to death.

"Sweety like I told you before, I can dig up any secret on anybody. And with those secrets I can ruin your live. Now the story on how I got this car and various others is long, but I'll keep it short lets just say that I almost killed someone, and as a gift for not murdering them I got this car." Edward's eyes widened and he took a few steps back. I couldn't stand it anymore I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You should have seen the look on your face! You looked like you were about to wet your pants!" Edward's face darken and he stepped closer.

"So that's not true?"

"Halfway, just ask Emmett. Now would you like to get in?" he looked around, sighed and nodded. I opened the door and he slowly got in.

"Now let us do some shopping. I cranked up the radio, and quickly sped out onto the road. Once I got to an exit I turned around and zoomed back where we had come from. I sighed; hopefully this would help, and not make him scared of me. **(I was thinking of ending here but then it would take another week or 3 to get the next chapter up so you lucky kids get a little more!)**

*******

I quickly found a space to park in and gracefully slid in.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. He nodded curtly and was about to get out when I grabbed his hand and almost immediately let go. I stared at me hand, and of the corner of my eye I saw Edward doing the same. Had he felt it too? Had he felt that…. spark?

"Ummm…."

"What were you going to say?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it! You were bothering the shit out of me and well…" I trailed off wondering if I should tell him.

"Well what?"

"Everybody told me to do it. Alice says you had a bad childhood and-"

"WHO IS SHE TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY PAST, THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND IT'S NOT HER'S EITHER! You don't understand anything."

"Maybe not, but you couldn't have possibly have a past worse than mine." I whispered.

* * *

i didn't mean forthe chapter to end up like this at all! there was supposed be jasper and alice romance in here. but somehow i ended up with this, it's not really good but still, i just wanted this edward and bella fight over so now:

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO SPOIL THE REST OF THE STORY FOR YOUSELVES!!!****  
so here's whats going to happen edward will gradually become nicer, his internal fight/pain will be over and he'll start loving bella but she won't love him back cause at her birthday party a few days later she'll meet up with someone else from her past whose she's been dating hook up with him and then...you'll know later.  
OK NOW YOU CAN READ THE REST OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**ok so bella's car is on my profile, please please review, i don't care if you going to cuss me out or anything (ok well i do care) i have a lot of people *forgot exact number* have this story on story alery and faves and all that is it really really going to kill you if you take like 10 or 5 seconds from your life and leave a little review??? blah you poeple who don't reveiw blah you all! karma's a real bitch. blah blah blah! XP**

**anyway peace.**


	13. Waking Up

**So obviously this is chapter 13 lolz. enjoy.i'm bored. lolz.**

* * *

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Thirteen: Waking Up**

**Bella POV**

_Previously: "Maybe not, but you couldn't have possibly have a past worse than mine." I whispered._

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"I don't need or want your pity."

"What happened?"

"This isn't a good time to say anything." I whispered. Edward gently grasped my face and looked into my eyes. "Bella, I know we haven't started off well, but can you forgive, and start over?" I started back at him.

"sure why the hell not, what's the harm?" He kept staring at me, his face serious, but I could see a hint of a smile creeping upon him.

"You will tell me one day, when you're ready, right?" I smiled at him.

"Possibly." He sat back and laughed. "Yea." All of a sudden my phone started to ring.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

"Stupid gay ass loser. He changed it. When did he even get a hold of my cell phone?" I noticed Edward trying to hold in his laughter, I turned toward him and glared at him.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bells where are you?" I heard Emmett's voice on the other end.

"Oh I'm just driving."

"You aren't here yet?"

"I'm not going to where you think I was." I said mysteriously.

"Bella!"

"Fine, stay where you are loser, we'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"Ok. Where in the food court, by McDonalds."

"Kay." I hung up and got out of the car.

"You know you look really silly with that on." pointing at his eye patch.

"What else is new?" I laughed and continued to walk toward the mall.

"Yola Emmey bear." I said jumping on his back.

"Belly bear!" he laughed. I jumped off and landed down next to Jasper who was chatting with Alice.

"Hey Jazzy!" I saw Alice give me the devil's eye, before she turned her head.

"So let's go shopping shall we?!" Everyone got up from the table and we walked toward the closest furniture store.

***

I was looking around for some suitable furniture pieces, like a new coffee table and a new couch and some other things. I found was just dallying around. Not really looking when I heard some weird noises. I curiously looked around the corner and stopped in my tracks my mouth curved up into a smile. Alice and Jasper were making out.

"Well well look at what we have here." Jasper and Alice quickly broke apart. Alice stared at me in horror then at Jasper.

"OHMIGODBELLAI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANIT!I'MSOSORRY!"

"Congrats you two." I said clapping.

"Wait what? You're not mad?"

"Of course not we only went out to make you jealous."

"Why would you do that?

"Beacause from the looks of where you two where going before, Alice you were going to end up pregnant and Jasper would have left you. Trust me I know these things. You can thank me later."

"Bella-"

"Yea it was a mean thing to do but still." I walked over to them and hugged them both.

"Well I'll go tell pirate Cullen the news bout you two." They laughed and walked away holding hands.

I walked away from the happy couple and walked down the next aisle to look for Edward. I found looking at some model bed thing. I walked behind and jumped on his back. He was so surprised he lost his footing and we both went down on the bed, somehow he landed on top of me. I giggled.

"Well look at what we have here." He said in that low sexy voice of his.

"Looks like we have a confused guy, who wants to be a pirate to me." He laughed and rubbed my arm.

"Hmm, Bella you smell really good."

"Now the confused pirate is a cannibal." I gasped.

"Mmm, yes I am, and you look especially good." I giggled again and lightly punch his shoulder. Edward got up and helped me up also, off the bed.

"Hey guess what!" I said.

"What?"

"Jasper and Alice are together!"

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"No don't be!" I began to tell him the whole story.

"Oh, so does that mean your single again?"

"Oh yea I guess so." I sighed.

"Good, that means I can do this."

"Do-" he bent me down and kissed me, just like they do in Hollywood. He finally pulled away to breathe. He looked in my eyes.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled widely. "Y-" I was cut off bye someone calling my name.

I opened my eyes and saw the worried faces of everyone around me.

"What where…" I cut off as I sat up and looked around. Why was I in my dorm? Why wasn't I at the store with Edward? What the fucking hell?

* * *

**yea so its not long butttt**

I'M NOT STOPPING MASON'S GIRL! YAAYYYY!

yea i'm not i was looking through all my files and saw this story then read through and feel in love with it all over again and the fact i only had to write like two more paragraphs and this chapter was doen lolz. i just wish i can see of your guy's faces cause you were all probably thinking edward and bella were going to get toghter huh? well haha there not.....yet. the biggest reason why i wanted to stop it was because the story got waaaay too out of hand i mean going to the desert and kicking edward's butt? wtf? ....yea it was stupid so in th next chapter (yes there will be a chapter 14 i've never been an quiter and i'm not startin now)

you'll see what happens, yea this is a bit of a cliffy huh?anyway have a good one! (i mean good day not sex or orgasms(sp?) or whatever lolz

**oh nd the song is i kissed a girl by Katy Perry **


	14. Starting All Over

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter 14: Starting All Over**

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I sat down in the chair in the Food Square, as Emmett called it. Everything was a dream, none of that had happened. I shook my head and sighed. Fuck it was a dream, me dating Jasper? As if, he was cute and all but not at all my style. Then there was the Mercedes Guard, um can you say ew god I hated that car, I tired to reck it when I first got it but of course it wouldn't. Stupid missile proof glass. And then all that Edward crap. I sighed again and put my head in my hands. A couple of minutes later I hear the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I asked not looking up to see who it was.

"Someone's obviously not in a good mood."

"No duh Sherlock." I said, still not knowing who it was.

"Bella lift your head up."

"Why should I?"

"Please?"

"No go away."

"Bella."

"Go away." I groaned. "What the hell do you even want?" I felt someone slid their hand between my head and arms and raise my chin up. I looked directly into those sparkly emerald eyes that I wanted to admit I hated.

"Ugh. You." I said.

"Yea me." He answered. "Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Yea I do mind." He sighed and got up. "Well fine then." He stood up. "I'll be going."

"You do that." I muttered. A few minutes later I got up and walked outside. I looked over at the trail, wondering if the meadow was real. _Of course it is you idiot you lost… _suddenly the memory of that night flashed into my head. I flinched and kept walking ignoring the trail that seemed to be staring at me.

I opened the door to my dorm and fell onto my bed. _God what the fuck is there to do around here? Is collage really all about homework and essays and crap. _As I muddled over what I could do. The door bursted open and in came Alice and Jasper making out and looking as if they were seconds away from ripping their clothes. I groaned again and closed my eyes.

"Hello you have company here!" I yelled, making sure they could here me above all the nasty sounds they were making. They jumped apart.

"Oh gosh! Bella! I'm so sorry we didn't see you there!" I quickly got up.

"Yea that's ok, I'll be going." I ran outside and slammed the door shut on my way.

I sat down on a bench under the big oak tree that had been here since the university was built. I grabbed my phone and started at it. Then suddenly an idea popped into my head. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it sooner?! I jumped up and ran toward the student parking lot.

I screamed in delight when I saw my baby. My bright red 2009 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione . **(A/N : I have almost absolutely no idea about cars so deal with it. And I'm not sure if this car has even came out yet but so what this is a ) **I saw people turn their head toward me but I didn't care. I ran up to my car where a few guys were staring at it. I stood behind them and unlocked the car. The all turned me. I walked past them and opened the door and got in. I was about to start it when someone knocked on my window. I frowned who the hell thought they could touch my car. I turned and opened the window.

"What?" I said irately at the very cute guy.

"So this is the owner of this beauty. Makes sense, a hottie owning a hot car." I smiled.

"Your right it does make sense."

* * *

yea its short shoot me. (really don't) lolz but its better than nothin. so now that this eagerly waited (i hope) is done and posted i can work on FF and yea i have almost no idea bout cars and the cool ones so deal with it put your own in and it can't be from and of the twilight books they're started to annoy me (the books) and if you still love them even after the terrible movie and the even worse last book well then your an idiot and i don't want to hear anyhting thing from you! so blah. go die (really don't so if you do not my responsibility. can't blame me!) lolz

**Bella's care is on my profile.**

i know i promised this chapter a while ago but i've been busy with my life, and yes i do have one XP

so enjoy and if i don't get at least like 5 reviews or i'm not updating the next chapter till i do!

peace.

(god am i bored! sorry that went into the story)

(oh and i know the cafeteria's aren't like this usually but the cafe is based off this collage i went to with my couz when i was like 5 and i remember it perfectly. so blah)


	15. A Hot Date 2

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter 15: A Hot Date?**

**BPOV**

I knocked on the door before I entered and covered my eyes with one hand while the other was opening the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" I asked.

"Bella stop being so silly gosh." I chuckled and felt someone remove my hand from my eyes. I smiled at Alice.

"Oh my gosh! I'm not blind! It's a miracle!" I shouted. Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch and jumped on it. I sat down slowly on my bed.

"Alice." I started off.

She looked at me warily. "Yea?"

"Ok I'll just spit it out; will you help me get ready for a date tonight?" she squealed and jumped up and down on the couch. "I thought you'd never ask me that!" She then grabbed my arm and pushed me into the bathroom.

A few hours later I was completely ready for my date outfit and all, while Alice was in with all the details on who the guy was. And not so oddly she had a lot of details on him. She apparently knew almost everything about everyone here. He was a nice guy who apparently came from a good family. He was a sophomore, always had great hair, and was President of the student body in high school. He she knew that baffled me. Anyway back to my outfit, oh gosh I was starting to sound like Alice. Anyway I was wearing a cute flowy-ish red top with a black belt buckled in the middle, some dark blue skinny jeans and some cute black high heels, with dangly silver earrings. I grabbed my purse and was about to walk out when Alice grabbed my arm and pushed me down on the couch. For such a small person she was really strong.

"Where do you think your going?"

"The food court he told me to meet him there."

"No, no, no, no."

"What do you mean no?" I asked her.

"Well he just texted me and he said he was coming to our dorm.

"How does he know you? How does he know where our dorm is and how the hell do you know him?" I asked her.

"Oh silly Billy. I've known him since junior year of high school. His parents and mine are like business partners and they came over once for a dinner." I sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Seven."

"Oh god." I groaned. "And you were about to let me go an hour early to meet him!" She chuckled.

"I would have told you halfway there." I smiled back at her, and was about to say something when I heard a knock on the door.

"If that's really him, and he's actually this early tell him I've come down with the flu and can't go!" I whispered screamed at her. She nodded. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over me and laid on the couch pretending to look sick which was kind of hard since I looked like I was ready to go out on a date. Alice waited till I was ready then opened the door a bit. I turned my head and pretended to cough.

"Oh it's just you." She said relieved.

"Hey Bellz it's alright its just Emmett and everyone else." _Oh crap!_ I thought, Emmett! **(A/N: Ha you probably thought I was going to leave it off here. Big brother is about to find out about his baby sis's date, oooohhh. I should leave it here, and I don't have to type for a while……nah.)**

My eyes widened at what she said, she soon realized the same thing. Then I sighed, he was going to know sooner or later.

"Go away Emmett I don't want to see you!" I yelled.

"Aww Belly please." I turned my head and stuffed it in the pillow. The suddenly I felt to large hands pick me up from my waist and swung me into the air and started twirling around in circles.

"Emmett stop! Stop!" I screamed. He finally put me down I dizzily turned around and smacked his chest as hard as possible.

"Ow." He said rubbing his chest." I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped onto my bed, looking at everyone in the room. Then I groaned and fell backwards.

"What's up with everyone always hanging out here? Don't you people have a life? Go away!"

"Well I see you're still not in a good mood." I heard Edward mumble.

"And I see you still a complete idiot."

As the time flew by it soon neared 8. And soon enough I heard a knock on the door. Edward got up from the couch to get it. He opened the grimaced.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said angrily.

"I'm here for Bella."

"What the hell?" I saw Emmett get up and walk over to the door. I also got up from my bed and pushed Emmett aside.

"Emmet this is my date." I told him. I grabbed my purse on the table near the door and turned toward Vince.

"Ok I'm ready." I was about to go out when Emmett and Edward both grabbed my arm.

"What the fuck?"

"You never told me you had a date!" Emmett yelled the same time as Edward said, "You can't go out with him."

"I shook their hands off me, and turned toward Emmett.

"It's none of your businesses and just cause I'm you sister doesn't give you any right either." Then I turned to Edward.

"And why the hell can't I go out with him? It's my choice, and why the hell do you even care? Gosh you two are such losers." I grabbed Vince's arm and walked down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Sorry about that." I told to Vince.

"You brother is Emmett Swan?"

"Yea."

"Damn I always pick the wrongs girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you didn't already know his Emmett is super big, and well umm-"

"Big, muscled, scary looking, huge, looks like he can crush a car." He chuckled.

"Yea, and I don't want to be selfish by say this but-"

"You're scared of dating me because if something happens then Emmett will walk up to you and beat the crap out you.

"I assume that you've heard this speech a thousand times."

"Yea." I stopped walking. "Well I know where it's going so I guess I'm just gonna go." I turned around and was about to walk off when Vince grabbed my arm.

"You know what, fuck Emmett, let's go on with this. Please." I smiled at him and wrapped arms around him while he wrapped his around my waist.

We both stepped out of the elevator and stopped a few feet away from it. We just had the classic American date, movie and a dinner.

"Well I think I'll say goodnight from here. And then if Emmett's still there and gets pissed I can run into the elevator and escape, saving my handsome face." I laughed.

"You're so arrogant."

"Yes, but don't deny that you love it." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I said. I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. I pulled back after a minute and smiled at him. I swayed my way over to my door.

"Bye Vince." I internally chuckled when I saw his mouth drop open.

I slammed the door after me and dropped down on the couch. I looked up at Emmett.

"Your still here?" I asked him.

"Well duh!" he yelled. I chuckled while I got off the couch. I grabbed some sweats and a t-shirts and walked into the bathroom.

I walked out relaxed; a hot shower always did that to me. I walked over to my bed and jumped under the covers and quickly fell asleep with Emmett's voice in the background.

I woke up to someone yelling and my bed moving around. I got up to see Emmett and Alice jumped up and down on my bed.

"What the fucking hell?!" I yelled at them.

"Good morning!" I heard a bunch of people yell. I looked up and saw that the dorm was filled with people.

"First day of classes!" they all yelled. I groaned as I got up jumped onto the bed with Alice and Emmett, pushed them both off jumped onto Emmett's back beat him till he fell. Then I got back into my bed and fell back asleep.

**Emmett's POV**

After the beating I endured I dragged my but to the filled up couch. The guys made room for me and I slumped against Rose.

"Oh the pain!" I yelled.

"Emmett you great big retarded teddy bear shut up before I kick your stupid balls!" I heard Bella yell from her bed.

I smiled and laughed. "Sorry you guys she's not a morning person. Or a kind one."

"Emmett!" I chuckled. The bent over groaning.

"Oh ouch! Aww Bella that really hurt, I think I may be bleeding internally!"

"Well good you deserve it for trying to waking me up so early."

"What about Alice?!"

"Oh don't worry you cry baby I'm never going to go shopping with her."

"Oh no Bella! Why? Please it wasn't my fault Emmett wanted me to!"

"I don't care." I laughed at Alice.

"That's what you get fro trying to blame me!"

**Edward's POV**

A few hours later Bella had finally gotten out of bed and had gotten ready and had all her books with her. Ironically She was in my first class, psychology, I had no idea what she wanted to pursue (her job) not that I really cared I was just curious. Emmett pulled me aside as Bella was fighting with Alice on which shoes to wear.

"Listen Eddy-" I cut him off already knowing where he was getting.

"I promise I will not seduce her, hurt her physically or mentally or grade-ly or anything of that sort." He stared at me long and hard before finally letting me go.

"I'm trusting you Edward, hurt her and you'll pay." I nodded, and when he turned around I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready Bella?" I yelled at her.

"Yea hold on." A minute later she walked out. I smiled, but stopped when I heard Emmett coughing, you know the one where it means you better stop or else. Bella rolled her eyes and we were about to walk when Emmett yelled at us.

"Wait!" we turned around and he was jumping up and down with a camera in his hands. I heard Bella groan.

"Emmett no! do you have pictures of your firs day of collage?" she asked him.

"Well duh, and the second and third well the whole first week. Oh and the last week, and the firs week of summer vacation-" he stopped but I didn't get why.

**Bella POV**

I scowled.

"You have about 10 seconds to take your pictures." 12 seconds later me and Edward where out the door heading toward out first class. We were making small talk when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and crushed me to their chests. I instantly knew it was.

"Oh my god! Jess!" I screamed turning around and wrapping my arms around him. He laughed.

"I thought you were going to Richmond?"

"I was but I could never leave you here all alone with the care bear."

"Oh Jess this is Edward." I told him when I saw Edward standing there looking shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" they both yelled at the same time.

* * *

**hey its up be happy i have the cramps like there is no tommorw and there defintyl won't if they keep it up. and i have four different stories up typing them all up as fast as possible ( F.F and M.G and two new ones) anyway yea here's b's outfit**

**so thsi is a long chapter so don't complain, and review or i'll come find you.i'll find you. oh and i'm thinking again to stop this fanfic! sorry, this again but you know its boring nothing is happening but if you comment them maybe i won't cause i'm leaning toward the yes delete it side  
**

**Bella's outfit is on my profile!and REview!**


	16. Dinner Plans

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Sixteen: Dinner Plans **

**Bella's POV**

"Oooooh." I said. "Drama in the morning. Well you two can work all that out I'm going to my class. Peace bitches!" I yelled walking away. _Ugh, drama in the morning is not a good thing. _After walking around confused for about 10 minutes I finally found my class. I walked inside the almost empty classroom and sat down in the middle. I grabbed a notebook out of my tote and began to doodle in the margins. After a while, when I finally looked up form the girl I drew on my page, the class was almost full. I gulped; crap there was like a 1,000 people in here. Damn it looked so much smaller empty. And oh crap the only empty seat was next to me. Fuck. I hope it's not someone really stupid, or bitchy and whatnot. I went back to drawing the little girl. I smiled sadly as I drew. I sighed and threw the pencil down when I was done. It looked terrible. I was still heartbroken about my book, and now that my mojo was gone everything I drew looked like crap. I sighed and ripped out the paper, crumpled it up and threw it in my bag.

"What a shame that was really good." I heard someone say from behind me. I looked and smiled.

"Vince!" I yelled, heads turned our way, but I didn't care. Vince grabbed me by the waist and plopped on right one me. I smiled, my lips still pressed against his. I heard cat-calls and whistles around us. We broke apart for air, and I could see him smiling.

"Well, if you greet me like that all the time, I might keep you around for a while." I said while sitting back down in my chair. He sat down besides me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked down and saw the Professor walk in. I straightened up and grabbed my pencil ready for notes. I heard Vince chuckle.

"What?" I asked him.

"You."

"Are you staring at my breasts again?" he laughed out loud, and earned a glare from the Professor. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying

"Maybe." I smacked his chest.

"Ow." He feigned while rubbing his chest. "God, Bella, if I knew you were abusive like this I would have never asked you out." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well, another one bites the dust." I turned my attention back to the Prof., and seriously half an hour already passed and I still had no idea what was going on.

A little while later, after the Professor had dismissed us, I swear he was in the military at some point in his life. Since my next class was in an hour or so, I took my time packing my stuff back into my tote. I stood up to find that Vince was still staring at me, like he had been during the whole class time.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him, getting annoyed by his unwavering stare.

"Yes, actually there is." My eyes widened and I began to jump up and down shaking my arms in the air, probably looking like a little kid trying to fly. Vince put somehow wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him so I was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Where is it? Is it something in my teeth?"

"No it's more like right there." He said touching my bottom lip. "Here I'll get it." He leaned down and kissed my fiercely. I smiled and kissed him back. After getting some more cat-calls from the guys that were still in the classroom, we broke apart. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled.

"Girlfriend? Wow, I didn't know you were capable of asking such a thing, or even being committed to it." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Izy, be serous." I pretended to think about it for a while. Building up some dramatic stuff or whatever you call it. Just letting the crowd around us that were acting "casual" around us but were really listening to our every word and watching our every action, getting all pressured up and what not. Gosh I really to need to learn more vocabulary.

"Yes." I said, hearing the "casual" crowd "awwing." Vince smiled and plopped another one right on me. He pulled back to soon, and I pouted, earning another kiss from him. He picked up my heavy books that I couldn't fit into my bag and grabbed my hand with his free one. I looked over to see a shocked-slash- mad-slash-sad- and some other fourth emotion, Edward, standing at the doorway. I frowned but let it go. I looked back at Vince. What did I do to deserve a guy like him?

**Emmett's POV**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

I grabbed my phone off the coffee table in my room.

"Wow Bella, didn't know you wanted me like that. I mean I love you and all, but look, you're my little sister and all, and that's just not right, besides I've got Rose, so you know."

"Oh shut up Emmett." I sat up.

"So what's up? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?! Cause I swear if someone did-"

"Emmett, chill, gosh you're worse than Charlie." I sighed, again with that.

"So then what's up?"

"Will you join me for an early dinner?"

"Oh! This is about food! Why didn't you tell me?! Let me just ask Rose and-" She cut me off again.

"No. No Rose, no Jasper, or Alice, Edward or anyone else." I smiled.

"Ok ok, fine. What time?"

"Umm… how bout 7-ish?"

"Sure, sis."

"See ya, you big fat teddy bear!"

"It's muscle not fat!"

"Sure it is." I laughed.

"Ok then bye Emmy!"

"Bye CinderBella." I hung up and threw my phone on the floor, and fell asleep.

**Bella's POV**

I was just putting on my heels when I heard a knock on the door. I hopped over to the door my left heel still in my hand. I opened to door to see a smiling Jess.

"Oh hey Jess." I said giving him a hug. I hopped back inside and sat down on the couch.

"Aww, that's all I get for walking all the way down here?" I rolled my eyes. I put on my shoe then walked over and hugged him.

"Well sorry but I can't stay and chat, I got to go." Jess looked at my outfit.

"Who's the lucky fellow m mellow." I laughed at him.

"I'm going out with Emmett." Jess stared at me with shock.

"Um, Bella if you didn't know already, Emmett's your older brother so…"

I rolled my eyes.

"we going out for dinner tonight, as _siblings,_ not dates."

"Phew. You had me worried for a second there." I was about to smack his chest again I heard a knock on the door.

"That must be him." I opened the door and my mouth almost fell open again. There along with Emmett was Rose. I glared at him for a minute before turning toward Jess. I looked at him, he was wearing a dark blue silky dress shirt and black jeans.

"Jess are you hungry?"

"Hell yes." He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Let's go to dinner then." I walked out and locked the door. I turned toward Emmett and flipped him off.

"I said no third wheels."

"But Bell-" I put my hand up.

"Obviously you don't' respect my wishes so I hope you two have a terrible night." Then I wrapped my arms around Jess's shoulders and we walked off.

* * *

**yea ch 16 is finally up! woo hoo lalala yea anyway be happy this is 5 pages of stuff so yea.....i'll but Bella's dress up in the next chapter and DON"T WORRY! i'll also explain the drama between Eddie boy and Jess in the next chapter, so untill then alivo......damn i can't spell it....goodbye! lolz**

**Review! and i'll update more faster!  
**


	17. Gay Dinner Plans

**ahh sorry bout the long time it took me to update...and i'm sorry it's short! don't kill me!! ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! lolz**

**do you bleive in magic???? i don't unless it's vampire magic!!**

**ALL HAIL QUEEN OF THE VAMPIRES!!! ME!!! lolz and not vampires who _sparkle_ in the sunlight....techinally thats not even a vampire...and techinally yes i am sort of dissin twilight and yes i know i'm writing a twilight fanfic i like the characters but not bella she's a freaky bitch and by bitch i mean a pathetic pices of crap.............oh damn i'm babbling anyway i could go on all day about how many stupid twiligth stuff there is in the twiligth series. but i won't so i can let you guys read.**

**and review gosh i know there are ppl reading this shit would it really kill you to say something??? gosh you can yell crap at me and this story at least it'd be a review XPPPPP all you ppl!**

* * *

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Seventeen: Gay Dinner Plans**

**Bella's POV**

"How can he not understand? Even after I told him directly and clearly?"

"Well you know how he can be."

"Yes but I didn't know he'd be so stupid. That idiotic blubber is going to-"

"Bella?" I looked up to see who had called my name and interrupted my rant.  
Smiled and waved him over. Vince walked over to me and stared at Jess then at me then back to Jess before smiling and sticking out his hand at Jess.

"Hi, I'm Vine, Bella's _boyfriend_." I laughed at the emphasis on boyfriend.

"Is that true?" Jess asked at me in shock and horror. I nodded

"Vince this is Jess, he's an old friend, and Jess yes it's true this is my boy toy." I said pulling Vince in to sit beside me.  
"Well he is one fine man." I giggled.

"Back off Jess he's mine." I said while wrapping my arms around Vince. I looked over and laughed at his shocked expression.  
"You're gay?!"

"Yea he is, so there is no reason for you to be jealous. If anyone should be jealous it should be me."  
"Why?" Jess asked.

"Knowing you, you're going to keep hitting on Vince till he's yours." I said while clinging tightly to Vince.

"Oh, don't worry Bells; I'll wait till he breaks up with you." Jess grinned just rolled my eyes.

"Aw, baby don't worry I won't leave you for another man."

"What about another woman?" Jess asked. Suddenly serious.

"Well if a hotter one comes around then you know…" I gasped and punched his arm.  
"I'm kidding!" he said while rubbing his arm. I laughed.

"Well I should go; I was just here to make some reservations for us."

"Aww, isn't he just the best?" I turned toward Jess, who grinned.

"We'll see."  
"Well I'll leave you to your gay dinner plans Bella."  
"Ok, bye Vince."  
"Bye Bella." He swooped down for a kiss before leaving. I turned to Jess who was grinning like an idiot.

"Where is that damned waitress? I'm hungry." Jess laughed.  
"You are Emmet's sister."

"I thought we established that a few years ago?"

"So did I. But you know us gay guys." I looked at him closely.  
"You know, you don't really have that gay look. Or that gay vibe."  
"Oh baby puh-lease." He said while waving his hand around like an idiot.  
I was about to say something when finally the skanky waitress came and took our orders.  
"So how is Nichole?" I asked Jess through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full babe, it's unattractive. And she's doing fine I guess." I looked straight at him.  
"You guess?" He stared at his dinner. Coward, didn't even have the guts to look me in the eye.  
"Is everything alright with her?"

"Yea." I was about to scream my head off when he suddenly ducked down and kicked my leg.  
"Ow! Jess what the f-" He had grabbed my leg and pulled my under the table.  
"What the hell?!" I whispered yelled.  
"Emmett and his that he was with before are here."  
"No shit? Where?"

"Front door." I got up slowly and so did he after a minute. I looked up and saw that indeed Emmett and his stupid slut were coming this way! Fuck. I bent my head and so did Jess. We started a conversation with different voices.

"So James honey," I said in a low honey like voice. "Where were you last night? I waited all night long and you never came!"  
"Oh, god, not this again! Terra I told you, I was working."  
"Then why didn't you call?"  
"I was too busy! You believe me don't you Hun?" I sighed.  
"Of course I do, James, I'm sorry for doubting you." I said just as Emmett was passing by.  
"What a load of shit." I heard him mutter. I stifled a giggle. I was pretty surprised Emmett didn't notice me, I was in the same dress I had been back at the dorm, and I wasn't wearing a wig or dyed my hair or anything. That clueless monkey.

* * *

**sorry it's short again.........anbd REVIEW PEOPLE IT WON"T KILL YOU!! and also i've decided acually do this i want 5 reivew for every chapter and i won't update till i get my 5 review and i know i'm not asking a lot! besides i'm already half done with the next chapter and none of you'll get it! none of you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! anyway**

review!! i don't want story alerts or favorties or anything like that (but i do appriecate that there are ppl who are reading this sotry) anyway REivew!!!!!!!!!!!! and here is the simple wasy

reivew=update=happy me=longer chapter faster update

see easy heres the other equation

no reivew= no update= sad me= nothing!!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	18. Messin’ with the Bimbo

**here's chapter 18! **

**anyway since a nuch of you kept hitting on bella's bitchiness ( which i realyl didn't know she was _that_ bitchy) i just wanna say some things**

**first this is a FANFIC of course it's not supposed to be like the acual story fanfics are stories of the characters of some book or moive or whatever else that you love and you use those characters to create a story with different situations and personalities and attitdes.**

**Second if you really dont' like this story stop reading no one is forcing you**

**Three since really don't want to lose readers the next chapter bella WILL BE NICE to edward and she won't be bitchy in a part of it. **

**Fourth wow bella is really bitchy even when i didn't mean it like when she and jasper were "supposedly" dating and she and jazz were by her car talkin wow did she sound bitchy so i'll try to stop as much of that as i can**

**Fifth i'm not going to turn bella in a weak pathetic little helpless thing, ok? i'm not one of those people who take offense if a guy pays a bill or opens a door, gosh he's doing something gentlemany and victiorian (i thing) lolz it's not a insult ppl and this is mostly to those "modern" women who hate that, i thinks it's just stupid. **

**anyway enjoy!!**

**

* * *

****Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Eighteen: Messin' with the Bimbo**

**Bella's POV**

"Ahh you're a god fucking genius Jess did I ever tell you that?"

"Multiples times actually. But I don't think I like the 'god fucking,' I mean won't he send me to hell for that?"

"Yea, but that's be a perfect place for a devil like you." I teased and I fixed my blonde hair. Jess grabbed a notebook and a pen. I smiled

"Wait let me fix this wig." I said while tugging his black hair a bit to the side. "Ok now some eyeliner, a bit of my secret stuff, and boom you are now Austin…um…" I trailed off thinking of a last name.

"Boden." Jess said. I laughed and nodded.

"Austin Boden. Ok go your first." I watched as he walked over to Emmett's and the skank's table. I chuckled this was going to be a good night.

**Jess's POV**

Me and Bella had gotten permission from the manager of this restaurant to act like waiters, apparently the manager is the owner of this joint and she absolutely adores Bella. I walked over to Emmett's table.

"Hey I'm Austin, I'll be your sexy waiter today. Now what can I get you two?" I asked them both. I didn't want to anger Emmett, I knew his punches hurt like hell.

"We'd like to start off with drinks."

"Of course." I said while bowing. "Now what would your very hot princess like?" I asked him looking at the blonde with him.

"I'll have a coke, and she'll have water."I looked back at Emmett who was glaring at me.

"Are you sure you want water babe? Why not my dick?" I asked the girl. I heard giggling from behind me. I looked back and saw Bella covering her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. It wasn't working. I smiled and winked back at her. When I turned around I saw Emmett and the girl all over each other. And it wasn't a pleasant sight. I cleared my throat.

"There are children here; can't you two wait until after your dinner?" I asked them. They broke apart and Emmett grinned.

"Not really."

"Then I'll be happy to kick you out." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, anyway give us a minute to look over our menu's will'ya?"

"Yea sure dude." I said while walking away back to Bella.

"Your turn. I whispered. She nodded and walked into the kitchen for there drinks.

**Bella's POV**

I waited a minute before walking calmly toward the table. I set their drinks down and whipped out a small notebook from my apron.

"What happened to Austin?" Rose asked. I saw Emmett glare at her and I bit back a grin. Yes it was working.

"I don't know probably taking another hour long break." I said while obnoxiously chewing my pink bubble gum. "Are you two ready to order yet or do you want to keep annoying the guests with your really loud snogging?" I said with a British accent. I knew Emmett had a thing for British blondes. I held back a shiver too bad I had to be the blonde.

"Yea we're ready to order." I heard Emmett say.

"No we are not!" I looked at Rose who was giving me a death glare, I would have been frightened but I didn't really give a shit about her, and she was as harmless as a fly.

"What would you like?" I said, still in a British accent. He rattled off his order and so did Rose. I smiled. Se was so close at blowing off on me. So to push her limits even further I slid into the booth next to Emmett. Which pissed Rose off to no end.

"What the fucking hell? Shouldn't you be getting out food?!" she yelled I shrugged.

"Your not going to get it anytime soon we're packed, you might as well let me talk to this fine man right here." I said while grabbing Emmett's arm. Rose looked over at Emmett who was grinning like an idiot. She huffed. And got up.

"Emmett Swan!" she started to yell, which made almost the entire restaurant turn their heads toward us.

"I can't believe you would take me out to dinner then just fucking flirt with this slut and just let her hang on to you like a monkey! You are to most disgusting, stupid, clueless, mean, and just fucking gay guy ever! We are over!"

"I think he was going to break up with you anyway sweetheart so there's no point at yelling at him in a restaurant." She screamed and stomped off to the bathroom. Good.

"So when do you get off babe?" Emmett asked, completely unfazed by Rose's yelling. I looked at my watch.

"20 minutes ago." I said. He laughed. I stood up.

"Let me just change, I'll be right back, don't' go anywhere handsome." I winked at him and walked back to Jess.

I quickly walked into the bathroom hoping Rose was still in there. She was. And for the first time for a very long time, I felt the guard I had put around my heart melt. Rose was sitting on the floor crying. And it was because of me. I re-built the walls again before walking over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" Rose looked up startled. She must have not noticed me come in. she unsteadily got up and I put an arm around her to help her.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I heard what happened." I said.

"You did?"

"Well the whole restaurant did."

"Oh." She looked down.

"Give him one more chance." I blurted out. My eyes widened did I really just say that?

"And why the fucking hell would I do that?"

"Because Emmett's first love was to a blonde British chick, and he loved so much, but then she dumped him, and I know he's never stopped loving her. Which I don't get. Since she was a serious bitch." She chuckled a little.

"I don't know."

"Come on Rose, I know he really cares for you. Just give him one more chance." She looked down then sighed, nodding. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ok but first we need to wash your face and re-apply your make up, your mascara has run." She looked up and grimaced at her appearance.

When we finally left the bathroom, and went back into the restaurant part of the building Rose looked at me closely.

"That's a really pretty dress Bella." I looked down.

"Oh thanks." I was wearing a cream colored dress, with black lace at the bottom and black ribbon wrapped around loosely at the bodice.

**Jess's POV**

"Hey dude, where's your hot princess?" I asked Emmett. He looked up at me dazed before snapping back to reality.

"Rose………….…blonde……...British…………..Anne…………….oh my god! Rose!" he said standing up. He ran toward the bathrooms where Rose and run off earlier. I knew this wasn't part of the plan, but what I didn't know was that the blonde Emmett was with, Rose, was something real, she wasn't a bimbo. Now I just wished Bella could understand this. I looked over to where Emmett had Rose in an embrace.

"Come on, I'm tired. Let's go." I looked down and saw Bella in her dress she was in earlier. I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the car. Hopefully she'd learn sooner than later.

* * *

**Oh AND I REALLY LIEK TO SAY THANKS to everyone who reviewed especially one person who reivewed like 7 times if you don't i'd like your user name so i can acualyl talk to you and say thanks and this is time i want 10 reivews! i know you guys can do it! you gave me like 17 yesterday and i'd really like to reach my minium goal of 110 reivews please pretty please reivew!! i don't care if your going to just say crap at least its a review oh and i promise i'll try to explain edward and jess's hatred to each other i know i promised to do it in the last chapter but i couldn't think of anything for them to be mad at**

**oh and another thing this chapter only came out this fast becuase of the person who wrote like seven reviews if it wren't for them this chapter wouldn't be up so thank them. **

**lolz anyway please review and pm me it was so great yesterday every time i checked my email i had like 10 messages of reivews and story alrests and stuff so thanks and i hope you guys do that agian here i'll put the equation again if it helps!! **

**reviews= happy me= more chapters up faster**

**no reviews= sad me= no chapters up any time soon**

**and remember 10 people!!! 10 reviews!! and if you do i know you'll be happy wit the next chapter here's a sneak peek, maybe that'll help you review.**

i cried so hard everything around me was blurry. i buried my head in my hands. It was so sad! Everything. i had canceld my date with Vince becuase i didn't feel like going back to that resturant. Even if the food was great there and the owner loved me. so here i was sitting and watching a movie in my dark room. i heard the front door open and i looked up.

Edward.

**So reivew!!!**


	19. The First Kiss

****

ok well here is chapter 19

**sorry if it's rushed or anything but i had to re write the ending 4 times before getting this one gosh lolz**

**also i have to say this otherwise i can't ever update any of my stories again, so here goes...**

**ok this goes to the lovely person who gives me all the rviews i ask for but i have to say this to you and i know it was sound dramatic and that other word i can't come and bitchy and selfish and conceited cuz i'm saying this to someone who is nice enough to review (god damnit since when did i get a counicious (sp)) anyway**

**ur scaring the shit out of me, with your obessing and everything don't get me wrong i love that ur giving me like all the reviews i ask from all the readers *glares at ppl who don't comment* and i hope you continue to do that and i also hate to put this up up where anyone and everyone can read it but since u don't have a acount i can't say it privatly i know i ahve ur email but i'm reluctant to send u an email anyway will you please stop obessing like that i love that u r doing but can u lower it cuz it's making me feel like ur going ****to stalk me like crazy fan girls do to the gayest man on earth who should just drop dea along with the bitch who play B.S....*cough cough* Robert pattison *cough cough*.... anyway stop obessing u r scaring me and i cannot and refuse to update anything until u do........sorry **

**

* * *

**

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Nineteen: First Kiss**

**Bella's POV**

All my classes for the day were over, and I decided not to hang out with Alice or Jess or anyone else. Yesterday was a night mare. Emmett and Rose, and all the drama. Gosh, it was not good for me at this time. I reached toward the coffee table to pick up the bowl of M&M's. I looked at the screen and burst out crying. I cried so hard everything around me was blurry. I buried my head in my hands. It was so sad! Everything. I had canceled my date with Vince because I didn't feel like going back to that restaurant. Even if the food was great there and the owner loved me. So here I was sitting and watching a movie in my dark room. I heard the front door open and I looked up. Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while trying to hide my tears.

"Hey are you crying?" he asked. I looked away.

"No." I whispered. I wiped my eyes with my hand. I felt the couch move and knew he came to sit next to me. I sniffed.

"Oh gosh, Bella what's wrong?" I felt his arms wrap around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder before bawling my eyes out. He patted my back, and said nothing. He's probably to shocked, I thought. Ha, Bella Swan the bitch is crying.

"Hey, you still haven't told me what's wrong." He asked when I finally stopped. I pointed to the TV and he stayed silent. I looked up at him. His mouth was gaping I smiled a little bit.

"You were crying over a movie!" I frowned there was no reason to yell.

"It's not just any movie!" I yelled back.

"Oh sorry, you were crying over a really stupid movie." My frown deepened.

"A Walk to Remember is not a stupid movie!" I was getting seriously pissed off.

"Yes it is, I mean they get married and she dies!"

"At least it's better then the Notebook! That is a stupid movie! Landon is such a bad boy and a player and then he falls for Jamie and she's wears granny clothes and is like plain jane even though she's really pretty! Anyway she has terminal leukemia and he still loves her they get married and she just dies! She soo stupid I mean how could she leave him right after he becomes good! And besides look hot fucking hot he is! So it is not a stupid movie!" I yelled at him. I looked at him and realized he was laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. I mean-" I cut him of by putting my hand over his mouth. My favorite part of the movie was playing, it was four years later and Landon was talking to Jamie's father. And Landon was saying he was sorry he didn't fulfill her last wish about witnessing a miracle. And her father said,

"She did, it was you." I whispered with him. Then I fell back and began to cry again.

"Oh dear god, Bella, it's just a movie!" I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"Why'd you come here anyway, Alice isn't here and you know that." I said ignoring his comment.

"I have a present for you." I sat up narrowing my eyes at him.

"What kind of present?" He reached behind him and gave me a bag.

"There isn't a mouse trap in there isn't there?" He laughed and I almost smiled at the sound of his laugh. Almost.

"No silly, just look inside." I looked inside and gasped.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered, as I slowly pulled out my sketchbook. I looked back at him, with once again tears in my eyes.

"Edward, you didn't." I whispered.

"Yea I know how much it means to you, so I decided to find it." I looked down and saw it was it was covered by mud of anything. I opened it up and gasped. Even the pages were as white as when I lost it. And none of the pictures had gotten ruined by the rain.

"How is it still clean?" I asked him.

"I don't really know, but I did fid it in a hole thing by a tree so maybe that protected it from the rain and mud."

"Oh my gosh I love you Edward!" I said looking at him. He looked at me with widened eyes.

"I mean for finding the book."

"Oh, right, sure, no problem." Was it just me or did he look somewhat hurt. I leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Edward, really, I can't tell you what it means to me. How can I ever make it up to you?" he laughed.

"Make it up for me? Bella I just found you book, that's all. Besides it was my fault you lost it I the first place."

"Ye it was, but if you didn't come find me I might have still been lost in that forest cold and wet. Come I'll do anything what do you want?"

"Hmmm…anything?" I smacked his chest.

"Not like that you pervert." He chuckled.

"Oh well it was worth a try." He looked thought full for a moment before suddenly pulling me in and planted on right on me. My eyes widened with shock. But then I surprised both of us by wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms slid around my waist and he lowered us down on the couch. Dear god I was having a full blown make out with Edward Cullen. Then it hit me, I was having a full blown make out with Edward Cullen. I let go of his neck and pushed as hard as I could against his shoulders, causing him to fall down and taking me with him.

I stared at him before suddenly realizing our positions. I scrambled up and stood over him glowering.

"What the hell Edward?!"

* * *

**so now tht thats done let me obess for you guys...............................omg they had their first kiss omg omg omg like omg omg omg ahh they kissed bitchy bella kissed edward, omg she like found like her like sketchbook, like o like m like fucking g.......................there i'm done**

oh and for the record A WALK TO REMEBER IS LIKE A MILLION TIMES BETTER THEN THE NOTEBOOK!!! just saying....mmmmmmmmm shane west....so good looking in that fucking movie.............whoops my bad haha

and i know i said i'd made bella less bitchy and nice to edward WELL AT LEAST THEY HAD THERE MOMENT BE HAPPY WITH THAT UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!! i have a big big big surprise for you guys. well not realyl sincei havne't planned it all out but still anyway be happy with this

**REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!!!!................i want 15 reviews this time...................thx!**

**...u probably won't comment..(you know who i'm tlking to) hell i know i probably wouldn't lolz and ur probably not really crazy but still ur reivews unerve me or nerve me or whatever is the correct term!!! lolz but i hope you do and it's not freaking me that ur giving me all the reivews i want but what u write..........thats all**

* * *

oh and i'll give everyone who reviews a sneak peak...but it'll be in a pm so no one else can read it and not reivew so haha i am like one step ahead of all u guys!!!!

(yea i'm a bitch but what can u do? kill me?? and if u do well i have a seat saved for me on the way down and a few torture rooms saved for me also so ha take that!! you'll just be giving me...whatever haha)

enjoy....XD


	20. AN: Happy Birthday

**Hey everyone, sorry this is not an update and i won't be updating for a while either last week i had a party the week before that i had to go to canada (and yes i got there often XP) and this weekend my aunt's coming and her and her very annoying family is going to be staying a whole frekin week so i'll be busy babysitting eck i know but the reason for the AN is not my excuses (and no i couldn't update during the weekdays XD anyway today August 17 is my**

**BIRTHDAY!!**

**Happy Birthday to me**

**i'm officaly 15.**

**and whoo i'm so close to driving just 6 months **

**and lucky me the Seattle skys are all blue and the sun's out **

**anyway i think this is my first birthday on fanfic or i just didn't bother to post my last one XDDD**

**well tht's it heehee **

**god i'm bored.......................**


	21. Movie Night Again

**Ok i'm soo sorry!!! but wouldn't let me "submit the document" so it's not my fault! otherwise this would hae been posted on friday!! **

** anyway you guys should really (every once and a whil) check on my DA account cuz yes i do always post there first cuz it's faster and easier and sometimes i'm too lazy to do it the same day here so i wait for a while like a day or two lolz but i'm jsut telling oyu guys**

**lets take a moment to savor this moment.....it's mason's girl's twenty-ith chapter!!!! whooooo!!! and sad news is that i've only barely started this story**

before i forget **Can anyone give me links to some fanfics on ??? i cna't find any i like anymore and i'm bored!! **

**anyway be prepared for the ending! haha**

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Twenty: Movie Night Again**

**Bella's POV**

"So, Bride Wars or The Strangers?"

"Bride Wars!"

"Strangers!"

We all yelled at once. I heard Edward yawn and felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I turned my head and glared at Edward. Who just ginned lazily and turned his attention to Alice and Jess who were jumping around the room screaming movie names. I ignored then and turned back to Edward.

"Honestly?" I asked him. He looked confused. Confused my arse.

"Yawn, stretch your arms, and wrap one around me. Really? How much more cliché can you get?" He leaned over, so close that I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Very." He purred. I almost burst out laughing, he sounded like a cat.

"No, I refuse to watch that!" I looked over at Alice who was on Jasper's back waving her hands around like an idiot. I got up, wrenching myself from Edward's grip, and walked over to the TV. I sat down and looked through the bag of movies. Hmm..... Prom night, The Proposal….Twilight,_ ugh, god no. _I pushed that DVD to the bottom of the bag.

The Dark Knight, Pink Panther 2, Juno, The Haunting in Connecticut, Night at the Museum 2, Shrek the third, Knowing, 27 Dresses, Sweeney Todd, Baby Mama, Charlie Bartlett, A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, Cloverfield, Iron Man, The Time Travelers Wife, The Ugly Truth, Lost Boys 2. I went through almost the whole bag before finally landing on a move I wanted. I looked up and saw that Alice had someone ended up upside down on Jasper's back, and Jess was on Emmett's shoulders, hunched over of course, so he wouldn't hit the ceiling. I stood and went to go grab the snacks in the kitchen. I put a popcorn bag in the microwave, then began to pour the candy into different bowls. I looked over to the living room, and decided it would be better for the candy.

"Hmm, popcorn." I ignored the man who was walking into the kitchen.

"Have they settled down yet?" I asked him.

"No, which gives us plenty of time." He said while wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"If you don't get your arms off of me in about 3 seconds you're going to have to pay for it with your eye." He dipped his head down to my ear.

"Oh, come on Bella, don't you ever just loosen up." I pushed him away and resisted the urge to slap him silly. I stomped back to the living room and stood on the couch.

"Shut the fuck up already!" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Sit." I ordered glaring down at them.

"Now I have picked the movie, and you all are going to watch it. Am I clear?" they all nodded dumbly, except for Rose who was smiling at me.

"What movie are we watching?"

"You'll see now go get the snacks." I ordered Jess, who asked the question. I went over to the DVD bag and grabbed Confessions of a Shopaholic.

"Aww." The girls and Jess exclaimed when Luke gave Rebecca some money for her green scarf. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh Bella don't pretend you're not touched by that gentlemanly act."

"Jess, he just gave her twenty bucks, that's not a gentlemanly act."

"God, you're such a prude." I laughed.

"Yea me not thinking that was romantic makes me a prude."

"Just Shut up Bella!" everyone yelled. I just stuck out my tongue out at them, which they probably didn't see and went off in my own little world.

An hour and half later the movie finally finished. I sighed and fell back against Jess. Still totally out of it.

"What's the next movie Bella?!" Alice yelled.

"What?" I asked a bit dazed, now that I wasn't in Bella's happy place.

"The next movie? What is it?"

"Can it be some good old scary?!"

"How about something historical, any civil war movies in that bag?"

"How about Bride Wars? Or the Ugly Truth? Oh oh oh! Sex and the City! Oh or maybe 27dresses?!" I jumped onto Jess's lap and buried my face in his chest. He chuckled.

"Jess you pick." I muttered.

"Yes!" I leaned back and laughed a little as he stuck his fist in the air then fist punched with Emmett. Or whatever you wanted to call it. See told you he wasn't really gay. Alicia Bitch Longlegs, I giggled at that, well Rose bitch longlegs got up and went over to the bag and started to pick out a movie.

I got up and went to fill up the popcorn bowl. I was leaning against the counter when I felt something grabbed my waist and jerk me into a chest. I looked up shocked. Then sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Edward get away from me, seriously." He just pulled me closer, I tired to look away, but I found myself stuck staring at his emerald green eyes.

"Bella, stop running, you know you like me. So just kiss me." I had enough sense in me to say, "No." He looked utterly shocked that I actually wasn't under his "spell," and honestly I was surprised too.

But then he lowered his head and captured my lips. I stayed as still as a statue not responding not moving. But then he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I stupidly gasped and he took advantage of my open mouth. My body decided it would be best if it didn't listen to my screaming mind and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck on their own accord.

"Bella?" I tore my mouth away from Edward's and looked around for the owner of the voice. I froze when I saw him there in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Vince." I whispered.

* * *

**haha i'm evil aren't i? and yes my friends have accualyl said i belong in the Addams Family, and yes i took that as a complimetn cuz i do belong there **

** anyway next chapter is this chappie in Edward's POv and its funny cuz i really really no like i seriously hate it when ppl do that almsot as much as i hate the color pink and now i'm doing it though it'll be differnet i find it a waste of time so maybe i won't**

and will someone please tell me if bella's bitchiness went down a notch? i seriously tired this time.....ok i didn't but still!

anyway ohhh vince found out!!!! and its make out session number two....

PS I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND I'M SERIOUSLY STUCK HERE!! i never do this i don't like asking you guys for help for ideas please ppl help me and u'll get a faster update!!

i usually have a whole story planned out then type it up whenever i can and this story has really swerved off course like i told it to go left and it went right lolz anyway i'm thinking i'll post the ORIGNAL story the one i had hand written in my binder on summer nights last year and let me tell you it is almost COMPLETELY differnet from this one but only if you guys want the orignal i'd really like to know

**anyway i want 15 reviews! again! i know you bitches can do it! and i'll give a sneak peak to whoever reviews!!!!**

* * *


	22. Oh my G! not again

I'm soo not sorry, but the reason I haven't been updating is cuz ur all stupid ppl who are stupid cuz u don't give me a lot of reviews and praise my terrible writing lolz

OMG I', LIKE TOTALLY KIDDING! Hahahahaha

Anyway sorry I've been feeling weird lately lolz…………. AND IT'S NOT THE CANDY! SO GOSH! STOP BEING SO BITCHY! UGH! Lolz

Anyway lolz I'm really sorry I haven't updated like what?......................a few months………*wince* oooooohhh ouch, damn anyway school has been really hectic and since I have to write a story every week for my Honors English class it kinda drains me anyway

And it really must suck for u ppl who actually like my crappy writing cuz I left u all on a cliffy haha thts just me I leave my story at a cliffhanger then leave it like tht for a while lolz anyway I'll try my best to update soon and REvieW!!!! Oh but no to this notey thing cuz I'll be deteling this when I update MG

OH AND CHECK OUT MY ONE SHOT The Evil Elmo (it was written for my honors English) and BLOOD RED ROSES!!!! THANY YOU!!! LOLZ

AND NO I'M NOT HIGH ON CANDY!!! I HAVEN'T EVEN LIKE TOUCHED MY HALLOWEEN TRICK OR TREATING STUFF AND I DIDN'T NOT TAKE LIKE 4 HANDFULS FROM MY BROTHERS BAG AND EAT IT ALL WITH A SIX PACK OF PEPSI!!!!

**I DIDN'T!!! **

**BLaH!!!! **

**anyway have.......a .........................good time??? haha thts sounds funny fuck tht person ahrd for me O.o lolz jk jk sorry i couldn't resist and no i'm not freking horny i'm only 15 gosh lolz besides i like my men dead and souless with the fangs extra long XD **


	23. Kissing Miss Bitch A Lot

Hey Guys, twilight obsessed fans who read my story, the crazies who think this story "rocks", weridos, normals, boy and girls lolz

I'm the bringer of bad news

But

I've officially decided to delete this entire story, the not-even-fucking-there-plot, Bella's bitchness, the characters that weren't even supposed to be in here and everything else it just sucks made me decide to do htat

So I'm deleting it

BUT

Before u cry or trheathen to tie me to my chair or whatever else lolz

**Please take the poll on my profile **

Its about this story and what ur guys want'

Should or should not I delete Mason's Girl

(I think I should)

AND REPLACE IT WITH A BETTER STORY WITH ACUAL PLOT! AND NICE CAHRACTERS AND YEA!

Lolz I'm not going to delete Mason's Girl until I get a couple of chapters on my new story which I have no idea what I'm going to do with it … yea and so to be nice and compensate for Bella's bitchness here is what I have so far of what was going to be Mason's Girl next chapter:

lolz i seriously love the fact tht u guys probably thought this was an acutal chppie lozl but it can be!!! (read at the A/N at the end)

* * *

**Mason's Girl**

**Chapter Twenty One: Kissing Miss Bitch A Lot**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, finally at the time of my choice. It felt good after a whole week of waking up at 5, then getting plucked and other whatnot by Alice. I loved her but seriously I didn't need to be waked up at a God awful hour to get "hot-ified" Alice's words not mine, and then end up getting ugly again at the end of the day.

"Mhmm." I murmured, before flopping over like a pancake and burying my face in my pillow. After a few minutes I felt someone poke me. I ignored it until the hand that was poking me was shaking my shoulder. Then it began to hit my back. Then that person's hand went under my t-shirt and run both their hands over my naked back. Soon I felt someone's lips? Kissing my cheek and work their way down my neck, back up again and finally kiss my lips. My eyes shot open and I jumped up screaming and waving my arms around. I obviously smacked something because whoever was touching me yelled and my hand started to hurt.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I whined clutching my hand to my chest.

"Dear god Bella did you have to hit me so damn hard?!" I looked up from my hand and gasped as I saw Edward rubbing the side of his head.

"What are you doing in here?!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and flopped down on my bed.

"Waking you up." He said as if he was talking to some stupid bimbo. I glared down at him.

"You look hot in those pj's by the way." I looked down and blushed, as I realized I was in a white tank top that had ridden up a bit, and I was wearing green short shorts. I hide myself away in my bed and tried to ignore Edward as best as possible, which was virtually impossible.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" I asked him. He sat down on my bed, a little too close for comfort. "I'm here on a mission?" I arched an eyebrow.

"A mission? Like…?  
"Waking you up." I rolled my eyes.

"Well congratulation, you've done that deed, now leave." He did nothing but lay down on my bed and rest his head on my lap and look up at me with those gorgeous and should be illegal eyes of his. I just wanted to bend down and kiss him, but I resisted that urge and pushed his head off my lap to get up to go to the bathroom.

An hour later I came out showered, combed and fresh. And Edward was still here. He got off the couch and stood in front of with his hand outstretched.

"What?" He smiled and my heart faltered. Blah, stupid heart.

"Come one lets go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room.

"Hey let me go! Go away you frekin kidnapper! Edward!!!" I yelled all the way to the parking lot. He forced me into his silver Volvo and then quickly got into the drivers seat and drove off.

"Edward where are we?" I asked him. He parked between two cars and got out and opened my door for me. I ignored his hand and looked around.

"Wow, the zoo?" He smiled.

**Edward's POV**

I stared at her from across the room. And all I could think about was boobs, ass, boobs, ass, boobs, ass…..well I think you've got the idea. That blonde today wasn't all that fulfilling, and now I already need another girl.

* * *

**(A/N: remember how said I was going to do this in Eddie boy's POV well I was kinda going to but then I decided to have a small part instead oh and the Vince thing is this : they broke up it turned out he was going to tell her he was in love with some other bitch and the surcease (ha I used a vocab word!!!lolz) blah blah blah and then "today" is B's b-day and so Alice is throwing her a party obviously so tht's why Ed took her to the zoo to u knw make it a surprise and whatnot and so Bella's longtime besties were entering and so were ex boyfriends oh well and no tht was NOT going ot go anywhere……so sorry u guys **

**BUTTTTT**

**If I have a really like big intervention or whatever u call it for keeping the story I will finish it, and as fast as possible. Cuz to tell u ppls the truth I'm only like 80% sure I want to delete this story and no I refuse to have someone else take over cuz this story is my idea and the thought of someone that's not me writing ugh its like looking at a snake *UGH!!!!* (I absolutely hate snakes) anyway yea………………..**

**REVIEW ONE LAST TIME PEOPLE!! COME ONE! **

**Lolz lets make a deal if u guys can make my #of reviews hit hmm lets say 600 then I swear I will continue MG and never ever say I don't want to or I'm deleting it . lolz **


End file.
